Another Night, Another Dream
by blackdragon157
Summary: Hana, an animal whisperer with dangerous secrets, meets the Gikkingens. Their son, Auron, wants to help her out. But will she let the Gikkingens know her dangerous secret? Will they accept her? Can her powers save her from being alone once more? Or will it destroy her once and for all from the pain she endure for many years? Some know about the giant creatures of destruction.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters in "The Cats Return", I only own my character Hana. There will be some twists in this story, but that's just because I want to try something new this time. Without a further more, let thy story begin!

The Cats Return

Another Night, Another Dream

Chapter 1: The mysterious school boy

In a house that was near a vast forest, during the middle of fall, a young, thin woman was about to leave for work. She looked like she was in her thirties. She had silky white hair and gentle blue eyes. She stares at the house. Just then, a teenager ran out of the house. However, the teenager had silky black hair that falls to her upper back. Her long bangs were hiding her right eye, but her left eye was a gentle blue. She then locked the door to the home. "I'm on my way to school, mom." The girl said. "Hana. Make sure you pick stuff up for dinner tonight. I have to go overtime again. If I don't get here after you do, start dinner without me. Okay?" Her mother asked.

All Hana could do was grin warmly. "Sure thing. See you later!" Hana said. She soon darted off to school. She did had a thing for running, since she was use to running all the time. When she was little, she was always chased by bullies. So, her mother moved her to a new school, hoping that it will help. Hana, however, didn't understand why people were like this to her. Even some of the teachers were scared of her back then. She now keeps her thoughts to herself.

Hana stops near a tree, catching her breath. She stares at the sky.

"Looks like it's going to rain...I better tell mom during lunch break." Hana said to herself.

She then started to hear a twig snap. She turned around and saw something pounce on her; forcing her to the ground. She felt her head hit against the back of the tree; only making her surround in darkness.

"Muta, why did you do that!"

"I only did that because she didn't hear me call her the first time! What else do you want me to do? Play kitten!"

"She could still have a concussion! I don't know why or how father and mother puts up with you..."

Hana then started to open her eyes. She could feel the pain from the back of her head flowing through her. She then felt comfortable arms around her shoulder, helping her to sit up. She then saw a boy with a worried expression on his face. It was the new transfer student a few days ago, but never actually saw him or got a chance to talk to him.

He had dark brown, almost black short hair. But the one thing that caught her eye was his mint green eyes that seems both safe and comfort for her. He was wearing a boy school uniform from her school. He seemed to be taller than her, but that didn't pass her mind. Only what did was how a boy, for the first time, seems to notice her.

"I'm really sorry about Muta! I didn't think he would pounce on you for that. I hope you can forgive me." He said. From judging his accent, she thought that he was from England. She smiled. "That's okay. It's not your fault." Hana said. He sighed in relief. She then heard a cough. She then saw a cat. He was a pretty large cat that was a cream color with a completly brown spot on his right ear. "This is Muta. He's my cat. He's the one that pounce on you." The boy said. The cat crossed his arms. "As I told you before, it's not my fault that she didn't hear me! So, I took measures in my own hands!" Muta said. Hana stares at him and sighed. "You know, Muta. There are other ways to get my attention than pouncing on me. If I couldn't hear you, then that's because I was in a rush for school." Hana said. Muta then fell over, shocked from what he heard. "You can hear me!" Muta asked. The boy stared at Hana suprised as well. "You can understand what he's saying?" The boy asked.

Hana nodded. "One of my ancestors was a animal whisperer, so I can hear what all animals are saying. But I keep that to myself so that I don't get teased again." Hana said. Muta stares at her then grinned. "Okay then. Well, I better get back before Baron and Haru gets bird brain to find me. See you soon, Auron!" Muta said while running to a different direction. Hana stares at him. "Auron?" She asked. He smiled. "Yes. My name is Auron Jenson von Gikkingen. But, you may call me Auron for short." He said with a gentle smile. "I'm Hana. Hana Tsushiyota." She said with a smile. He smiled ag her again.

Out of the forest, Auron was carrying Hana in his arms; including her school bag. "Auron...I can walk from here." Hana said. He cocked his head. "After a accident like that back there?" Auron reminded her. She sighed. "...fine. But, can you put me down at the school then? I don't want rumors to spread around." Haru asked in a polite voice. Auron smiled warmly. "...as you wish." Auron said.

The school soon arrived in the scene. Like Auron promised, he gently puts her infront of the school gate. "...thanks again for helping me, Auron." Hana said. Auron gave her a polite bow. "It was always my pleasure, Miss Hana." Auron said. She smiled and walked to the school, with Auron following her from behind.

Soon, Lunch break came. Hana was sitting by herself eating her lunch and drawing. She loves to draw fantasy pictures that comes to her mind. She was working on the shades of her last picture. She drew a elder dragon helping a young chick (That's what baby dragons are called if some of you readers didn't know) how to fly in the sky. A magnificent castle was behind them within the mountains in a nice sunny day.

"Mind if I sit here with you, Miss Hana?" A familiar voice asked. She looked up and saw Auron. She smiled. "Sure. I don't mine." Hana said. He then sits next to her. He then noticed the drawing she was working on. "That's really good. My mother is also an artist just like you." Auron said. Hana smiled. "Thank you. Sometimes, I usually feel better if I draw my feelings out rather than holding it in for so long. My art teacher told me that." Hana said with a sad smile. Auron stares at the girl he was sitting next to. She wasn't lying to him at all. This was actually the first girl that he met that actually spoke from her heart.

"Miss Hana-" "Please...just call me Hana." Hana said with a polite smile. He sighed and tried again. "Hana...what did you mean earlier that you didn't want to be teased again about being a cat whisperer?" Auron asked. That's where Hana stopped from what she was doing on her paper. She sighed. "Auron...I don't want to talk about it...not here, I mean." Hana said. He sighed, knowing that it was a painfull subject to her. "...I'm sorry for bringing it up..." "No, don't apologize." She sighed. "Maybe soon, I tell you, but I just don't feel up to it right now." Hana said. Auron nodded, but without controllingly, he held her hand and squeezed it comfortingly. Hana smiled. "...thank you." Hana whispered. Auron smiled.

The rest of the school day went by. Soon, Hana saw Auron at the front gate. Hana then sighed and walked up to him. He then noticed Hana and smiled. "Evening, miss Hana." Auron said in a gentle voice. Hana smiled. "Are you waiting for someone?" Hana asked. He sighed. "Unfortunately, yes. Do you remember what Muta said earlier? About saying that my parents would send 'bird-brain' to find him?" He asked.

Hana nodded

Auron sighed. "Well, Toto was suppose to meet me here." Auron said. They soon heard flapping. A black crow landed on Auron's shoulder. "Ah, there you are, Toto." Auron said while smiling. "Sorry for being late, Auron. Furball was giving me a hard time." Toto said while shaking his head.

_"He's probably meaning Muta."_ Hana thought to herself.

Toto then noticed Hana. "Hana, this is Toto. My dad's special crow. Toto, this is miss Hana. She's a new friend and she's also a animal whisperer." Auron said. Toto cocked his head slightly. "Is that why Muta was shocked when he got back?" Toto asked.

Hana smiled guilty. "Like I said...tried to keep it quiet."

Toto smiled. "Well, if you're a friend of Auron, you are surley a friend of mine, Hana." Toto said. Hana smiled and stroked his feathers on his neck. "Thank you, Toto." Hana said while smiling. Auron smiled as well. "Well, I have to get going. Will I see you tomorrow, Auron?" Hana asked.

Auron smiled. "If faith will allow us, I will see you again." Auron said while bowing. She smiled again. "Bye then. Nice meeting you, Toto!" She said while running off.

Toto stares at Auron. "Well, Auron. This is the first time I seen you this happy. She does seem different from all the other girls in the school. I'm already starting to like her." Auron sighed. "I know...but I don't want her to know the truth about me. I don't want to end up like last time with Chirika." Auron said. Toto sighed. "I don't think that will happen. She has a good soul within her and I know she'll accept you for who you are." Toto said.

Auron smiled. "Thank you, Toto. Now, let's get going before father sends Muta again." Auron said. They soon darted off.

Hana soon got home with the groceries, when it started to rain. "Mom? You home?" No answer.

She looked at the kitchen and saw a note.

_Hana, _

_It seems that they are really working me overtime. I won't be home in time until tomorrow morning. I'm sure that you can cook while not burning the house down. I'm trying hard for us to spend a day together, I promise. _

_With love, _

_Mom._

Hana sighed. She then started to cook dinner. She was sick and tired of being alone all the time. Even her mother knows that as well. After dinner and a nice long shower, she got ready for bed. Just when Hana was about to fall asleep, she heard tapping on the window. She looked up and saw Toto.

She walked up to the window and opened it; letting Toto in.

He shook off all of the rain off of him.

"Thank you. It was cold out there. I came to give you a letter. It's from Auron's father." Toto said while letting the cylinder case slip off of him. Hana took the note out of the case and opened it.

_Dear Miss Haru._

_My son told me about you today and I took quite of interest of yourself. Usually, it is really rare to find a animal whisperer like yourself in this century. And I do sincerely apologize for Muta's behavior today. This was actually the first time he did that to someone other than Toto. My wife and myself wondered if you could come to our house next weekend for some tea. We really want to learn more about yourself. I know this is all of a sudden, but I'm getting the feeling that you and my son will get along very well. If you do accept this offer, Toto will be waiting for you at the school gates next friday and he will leave you to our manor. If you don't, then I completly understand your situation until later in the future. I will be looking foward to seeing you soon, Miss Hana. _

_With regards, _

_Baron Humbert von Gikkingen_

Hana thought about her answer for awhile. She then stared at Toto, who was cleaning his feathers. "Toto, can you give Auron's father a message for me?" Hana asked. Toto stared at her. "Tell him that I accept the offer and will come next weekend to the manor. Also, tell him that there's more than my secret of being a animal whisperer that I need to share with him. He might help me out, but I don't know." Hana said.

Toto nodded. "I'll deliver the message to him. Thank you for accepting, Hana." Toto said. She smiled and stroked his feathers before he took off for home. Hana then laid down on her bed.

_"I know that the Gikkingens won't mind me telling them the other secret,..._" Hana thought while cuddling deeper into her blanket.

_"but then...why do I feel like they're keeping something deep as well?"_

Chapter 2 will be updated soon


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters in "The Cats Return", I only own my character Hana. There will be some twists in this story, but that's just because I want to try something new this time. Without a further more, let thy story begin!

The Cats Return

Another Night, Another Dream

Chapter 2: The Storm/The Dream

It was just a regular day at school. Hana was on her lunch break. A few girls were infront of her. "Okay, start talking!" Himiko said. Hana stares at them. "What?" The girls glared at her. "We saw you hanging out with Auron! Start talking! Are you in a secret relationship with him!" She asked again. Hana sighed. "We are just friends...nothing more. Now, if don't mind kindly, I need to get to my other class." Hana said while she stood up.

She politely bowed at them and walked to her class. _"...damn crazy fangirls. They never leave me alone when a boy is involved."_ She thought while rubbing the side of her head.

At the end of of the day of school, Hana was walking to her house. "Mom told me that she had to work overtime again. She needs to take a break soon or she'll collapse." Hana said to herself. She then heard thundering. Dark clouds were over the sky.

She sighed of irratation. "...of all days to forget my umbrella and for the weather man to be right..." She said while glaring at the clouds. It soon started to poor. Hana then started to run, trying to find shelter. She managed to get near a bus station. Her hands were resting on her knees, tired from the running.

A hand was on her shoulder. She turned and saw Auron. He was in a different outfit though. He was wearing a black jacket that fits with his yellow vest and a white undershirt that matched with his navy blue tie. A black tophat was on his head.

He smiled. Hana smiled back. "We need to stop running into each other like this." Hana said. He chuckled. "Maybe faith is doing this..." He said with a gentle smile. She sat on the bench, still trying to regain her breath. Auron sits right next to her. "You okay?" He asked in a concern voice. She gave him the thumbs up. "I'm...j-just tired...is all. I'm...use to doing this." Hana gasped. Auron sighed. and took out a black hankerchief and started to rub her face to get the sweat off. She smiled. "Thank you." Hana whispered. He smiled.

He stares at the rain. "Where do you live?" Auron asked. She stared at him shocked. "A-Auron, you don't have to walk me home-" "I know. But I can't let you go in a bad weather like this." Auron said while tipping his hat. He then pulled out a cane from his sleeve. "A cane?" She asked suprised. He stares at it shocked. "Whoops. Wrong item." He said while blushing. He then pulled out a fencing sword. He was now getting irratated. "Okay, this is leading nowhere...ah! Here it is!" He said while opening it. She stares at him suprised. He smiled. He then took off his jacket and puts it around Hana's shoulders and puts her under the umbrella. "Auron? Are you a magician?" She asked.

He stares at the road while escorting Hana to her house. "I guess you can say that. It runs in the family. My mother taught me how to use it when I was little." Hana was now in deep thought. "What about the fencing sword?" She asked in a curious voice. He laughed lightly. "Well, my father is into fencing and he taught me how to fence unless something happened." Auron said. He stares at her. "I guess it makes sense. Your parents seem to have alot of talent." She said while staring at the sky, clentchint to the jacket he gave her. He sighed. "Yeah, it kind of runs into the family. But hey, life is full of suprises." Auron said while shrugging. Hana laughed. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Auron stared at Hana. "What about you? Does your family have talent?" He asked. Hana thought for awhile. "I'm not sure...I know mom is a herbalist and my great grandparents are good psychiatrists." She said. "What about your father?" He asked. Hana was silent for awhile. "I never had a dad. He left me and my mother when I was just a baby." She said in a sad tone. Auron stared at her. He then stopped walking, making Hana stop. She then felt one hand around her, pulling her close to him in a warm embrace.

She was suprised, but then returned the embrace, burying her face into his shoulder. Auron was silent for awhile as he stroked her silky black hair with his gloved hand. "...you should tell people these things, Hana. Keeping it lock to yourself isn't good for you." Auron whispered. She tighten the embrace, when the tears started to flow down her cheek. _"How then! You're the first person that cared!"_ She thought to herself.

They stood there for awhile as Hana cried silently on his shoulder. Soon, all of the tears dried up. Auron pulled away and stared at Hana. He smiled sadly, his eyes had comfort in it. "Thank you, Auron. I...usually don't cry like that infront of people." Hana said. He chuckled and stroked her cheek. "...it's what I least can do for you." He said while putting his hand on her shoulder. She smiled at him.

They soon got to Hana's house. She was still wearing Auron's jacket around her shoulder. Hana took it off and handed it to Auron. "I believe this is yours." Hana said with a shy smile. He smiled and took the jacket. "Hana?" She stares at him. "Yes, Auron?" She asked. He smiled. "Do you...want to do things together some time in the future? You're really a good person to hang out with other than Toto and Muta." He said while rubbing the back of his head. She smiled. "Of course, Auron. To tell you the truth, you're the first friend that I actually made in years." She said. He smiled.

He then felt arms around his neck, embracing him tightly. "...thank you for being there, Auron." She whispered. He smiled and slid his arms around her small waist, embracing her in return. She soon pulled away, staring at Auron as his arms were still around her waist. "I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked. He smiled. "Of course, miss Hana." He then pulled a white rose in full bloom and gives it to Hana. She smiled sweetly at Auron and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you." She said. She went inside her house, leaving Auron in awe. He blushed as he touch where Hana kissed him at.

He smiled gently at the house and headed for home. _"The time will come to tell her the truth...but untill then."_ He thought to himself.

It was next morning. She stares outside. It was still raing outside. She sighed. She then heard a knock on her door. She hurried to her the door. She opened it and found a familiar boy on her front door. She smiled. "Morning, Auron." She said. He gave a polite bow. "Good morning, miss Hana. Are you ready to meet them?" He said. She stared at him confused. He sighed. "You agreed to my father to meet them today, remember? Today's Saturday." Auron remind her. She slapped her forehead like a 'duh' position. "Sorry. My mind is a little off today. My mom knows about me meeting your parents, so I think she'll understand." Auron chuckled. "Are you always this forgetfull, Miss Hana?" He said with a an amuse smile. She rubbed the back of her head guilty. "It depends on your definition of 'forgetfull', Auron." She said.

Toto was waiting for Auron and Hana at the school gate. His feathers were getting wet from the rain, but he didn't seem to mind. He then noticed Hana and Auron under a black umbrella. He smiled and glided to them until he landed on Hana's shoulder. "Hey, Toto." Hana said with a warm smile. Toto smiled back. "Good morning, Hana." Toto said while bowing his head. "Ready, Toto?" Auron asked. Toto nodded and took off. They got to a vast forest. "My parent's manor wants to be hidden from others, just to be safe." Auron said. She stared at the forest. "That makes sense." Hana said.

Soon, the manor came to view. She was suprised. "It's bigger than I thought it was." Hana said. Auron laughed lightly. "That's what everyone says when they see the manor for the first time, so you're not the only one." Auron said. She sighed in relief. They soon enter the door. Auron made the umbrella disappeared. "Father? We're here!" Auron called. Toto perched on Hana's shoulder. Hana was amazed from the style of the house. It was like from the victorian era. "Your parents have great taste, Auron." Hana said in awe. He smiled. "Thanks." Auron looked around. "I'm in here, Auron." A english accent voice said. Auron sighed in relief. Hana walked right behind Auron. She then saw his father, Baron Humbert von Gikkingen. He was wearing a white suit with deep crimson red vest with a navy blue tie. He had a orange or cream hair with deep emerald green eyes. Hana smiled. "I see where you got your taste in clothes from." Hana said.

Auron blushed slightly while rubbing the back of his head. Baron smiled and stood up. He shook Hana's hand. "It's a pleasure meeting you, Miss Hana. I'm Auron's father, Baron Humbert von Gikkingen. But you may call me Baron if you wish to." Baron said. She smiled. "Nice to meet you, Baron." Hana said with a shy smile. They soon started to have some tea.

"Now, you wish to tell me something, Miss Hana?" Baron asked. Hana realized what he meant. "Oh! Well...ummmm...it's...a little complicated." She said while rubbing the back of her head. Auron stares at Hana. Muta and Toto stared at her as well. "It's...a curse...if you want to put it that way." Hana said. Baron was now in deep thought. "I see..." Toto landed on Hana's lap. "Does it have to do with being a animal whisperer?" Toto asked. Hana shook her head no. "It's...a little different than that." She sighed. She then felt a hand on the top of her hand. Baron nodded to her to go on. She took a deep breath.

"Do you know about the legend of Kaijus?" She asked. Baron thought for a moment. "Do you mean those monsters that formed when nuclear bombs were tested?" Auron asked. She nodded. "Well...everynight. I have these...dreams about them." Hana started. "Dreams, you say?" Baron asked. Hana nodded. "Well, in the dreams...I see the monsters do massive destruction on parts of an island. Even the army tried to stop them. When the dreams are over, I wake up in my bed as usual...but..." Hana then took of her coat to reveal bandages that look like burnt marks. "I keep waking up finding these on my arms and legs." Hana said. She shivers from the memories of the monsters and all of the army troopers.

Baron was in deep thought. "Do you think it's a curse?" Hana asked. Baron sighed. "It does sound like a curse, but I have never heard of this." Baron said truthfully. He then noticed Hana shaking slightly. Auron wrapped one arm around her, rubbing her back in soothing circles. "If you want me to, I'll look up to see if there's any cure for this. And you said that this occurs every night?" Baron asked. Hana nodded. He then puts his hand on Hana's shoulder, sqeezing it comfortling. "Well, don't fret, Miss Hana. I will see what I can do." Baron said with a comforting smile. Hana smiled. "Thank you...Baron." She said. Baron smile grew wider.

After hours of talking. Hana was starting to head home. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Baron." Hana said while bowing. Baron politely bowed back at Hana. "My apologize if you didn't see my wife, Haru. She had urgent business today. But I'll think you'll meet her soon." Baron said. Hana smiled. She shook his hand. But then, she felt a warm embrace from Baron. She smiled and hugged him return. Soon, Baron pulled away and stared at Hana. "Always believe in yourself. Do this and no matter what happens, you'll be safe." Baron said. Hana smiled.

"I promise, Baron." Hana said with confidence. Baron smiled as he watches Hana disappeared from his sight. Auron smiled. "She was telling the whole truth. I didn't find her lying at all, father." Auron said. Baron smiled. "You might be right, Auron." Baron said while rubbing his son's hair. But soon, his smile faded. "But this Kaiju curse does sound serious if she didn't tell anyone but us. I'll see what I can do. Auron, I have a task for you." Baron said. Auron nodded in understandment. "Tonight, I need you to stay with Miss Hana. If she said it occurs at night, then I want to be aware of this. Think you're up to it?" Baron asked. Auron nodded. "I'm up to it, father." Auron said. Baron smiled and scruffed the top of Auron's head. "Good."

Hana soon got ready for bed. She was wearing a silky night gown. She crawled into her bed and snuggle her head against the pillow. She was afraid to fall back asleep from the kaiju dreams she was having. She then felt a presence next to her. She turned and saw Auron sitting on the side of her bed. "Auron?" She asked in disbelief. He smiled and kissed your forehead. "I'll be right next to you if your dreams occur." Auron whispered. She then held Auron in a tight embrace. She was crying softly onto his chest. Auron returned the embrace lightly, rubbing her back soothingly. After awhile, she fell asleep in his arms. Auron then waited.

Around midnight, Auron noticed that Hana was struggling something in her dreams. He pressed two of his fingers on Hana's forehead, then started to concentrate. He saw Hana as a giant lizard destroying an island. The army were trying to take her down, but still kept fighting. He saw Hana breathing faster, struggling to survive the dream. "Hana, wake up!" Auron whispered. She couldn't hear him. He used a waking spell, to help her. She shot out of bed, but felt arms around her. He saw all of the marks on her arms and legs. She was crying on his shoulder, clentching to his shirt. "Shhh. It's okay...it's okay." Auron whispered. She noticed something different about Auron, but she didn't care. All that matters is that he was there for her. "We're going to the manor. I don't think your mother won't mind if you stayed for a few nights." Auron said.

Hana then felt herself being carried. She then fell to a deep sleep. Auron sighed in relief as he got to the manor very fast. Baron was waiting for her. "Father! She needs our help!" Auron said. Baron nodded and took Hana in his arms. He found a spare bedroom, setting Hana down on the bed. He sighed sadly. He then strokes her hair softly. Her hair was soft and smooth. He turned off the lights, letting Hana have her peace.

_"This is not going to be easy, but Hana needs our help...and will do anything to help her..."_ Baron thought. "Auron, why don't you keep miss Hana company when she wakes up. She will have to find out soon." Baron said. Auron sighed. "Yeah...I know..." Auron whispered. Baron smiled and puts one of his hand on his shoulders. "Don't worry...I think she'll understand." Baron said. Auron smiled and nodded.

Auron walked into the room where Hana was fast asleep. He sat beside her and stroked her hair. He then held her hand. "I will protect you Hana..." Auron vowed. He then fell into a deep sleep, still holding to Hana's hand.

Chapter 3 Up soon


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters in "The Cats Return", I only own my character Hana. There will be some twists in this story, but that's just because I want to try something new this time. Without a further more, let thy story begin!

The Cats Return

Another Night, Another Dream

Chapter 3: The Truth/The Amulet

Hana started to wake up. She wasn't in her room. She then felt something shifting the side of the bed. She sat up and saw Auron. But what she saw was she was suprised. His face was like a cat. His fur was a dark grey. He was wearing his suit from yesterday. She knew that the Gikkingens were hiding something, but never expected this.

She smiled and then started to scratch his ear. He shifted a little, but then smiled and started to purr in his sleep. She tried not to giggle, seeing that it was the same Auron she knew. He then started to open his eyes and saw Hana wide awake. He then saw that he was in his other form. When he was about to leave, Hana grabbed his arm. "Don't go..." Hana whispered. He stared at her suprised, but then sit down on the edge of the bed. His mint green eyes stared at her, seeing the sadness in his eyes.

"Auron...? Is this what you really look like?" She asked. He nodded painfully. "I-I was going to tell you, Hana...but...I was...afraid that you were...going to leave me...just like all of my friends did one time." Auron said painfully. She stared at him suprised. "If...you don't want to see me anymore...I understand..." He said as a single tear runs down his furry cheek. He then felt a tight embrace from Hana. "...did you really think I was leaving you, Auron? I couldn't do that to you...not after what you and your family did for me..." Hana whispered.

Auron stared at her suprised, but then returned the embrace, burying his face into her hair. Hana felt a tear run down her cheek. "...thank you, Hana." He said as a few tears run down his furry cheeks. Hana tighen the embrace, knowing what Auron is feeling right now. She didn't want him to be sad and alone again after what he did for her. He then pulled away, staring Hana. She smiled. "You know, I prefer this over your human form." Hana said while scratching his ear. He smiled and purred. "Yeah...I also thought so as well."

A polite cough interupted them. They turned and saw Baron with a tray. "I see that you're awake. Do you feel dizzy at all?" Baron asked. Hana smiled. "No, sir. I feel great." Hana said. Baron smiled. She saw his cat form. He had cream and orange fur, and still had his emerald green eyes. He was wearing his white suit. His orange tail was swinging back and forth. "I must say, I am rather suprise. Usually, people would be fainting right now if they saw me or Auron in this form." Baron said. She laughed lightly. "Yeah...but I'm stronger than that." Hana said. Baron smiled. He gave her a cup of tea. "This is my special brand. It's different everytime, so I can't garantee the taste." Baron said. Hana took a sip. She was suprise. "This is delicious, Baron." Hana said. Baron smiled gently. "Then you're lucky."

Hana then had a question. "Ummm...I don't want to sound rude...but how-" "How are we like this?" Baron asked. Hana nodded. He sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. "Well, many years back. I was created by a man that put his love to bring me to life. I was a cat doll, if you want to put it that way. I then decided many years after that I would start a business. If people found trouble that they couldn't fix, they had to visit the cat bureau. They had to follow Muta if they wish for help. That's when I met one of the clients, Haru. She recently saved a life of a cat. It was the cat prince of the cat kingdom." Hana stared at him with a questioned look. "Cat Kingdom?" Baron nodded. "That's where all of the cats go if they don't belong into the human world. If a human stays more than twenty-four hours in the Cat Kingdom, they become cats permanently. Well, cats kidnapped Haru and took her to the cat kingdom. So, I had to go to the cat kingdom to get Haur back to the human world. I managed to, thanks to Lune, the cat prince. However, his father wanted to marry Haru, so I took measures in my own hands." Baron explained. Haru cocked his head. "What did you do?" She asked.

Baron chuckled while rubbing his head slightly. "Well...I...shaved him." He said quietly. Hana covered her mouth, trying not to laugh. "Yeah...that's why father had difficult time explaining that to me, so you're not the only one" Auron said with a chuckle. Baron coughed uncomfortably, motioning Hana and Auron to look at him. "Well, as I was saying, I managed to get Haru back to her home. She then revealed to me that she had a crush on me. Years went by since then and for some reason, I couldn't get Haru off of my mind. So, I found a potion that would make me human size. But I couldn't find a potion that can make me human. So, I have this pendant. Me, Haru, and Auron have it. This way, we look human to the outside world. Well, I found Haru and it turns out she still had a huge crush on me after all of the years since I saw her last. So, we got married and have a son, which is Auron. We also have a little daughter, but I think you'll meet her soon." Baron said. Hana smiled. "...I won't tell anyone else. Your secrets are safe with me." Hana vowed.

Auron smiled and hugged her warmly. "Thank you, Hana..." Auron whispered. Hana returned the embrace with a smile. They soon heard the door open. It revealed a woman. She had brown hair with brown eyes. Her brown cat ears and tail were soft and gentle. She was wearing a yellow dress, while holding a box. Toto and Muta came in with her. "Ah, miss Haru. So nice of you to join us." Baron said while smiling. Haru smiled back and stared at Hana. "This must be Hana?" Haru asked. Hana nodded. She smiled. "I'm Haru. I'm Baron's wife and Auron's mother. It's nice to meet you." Haru said while bowing. Hana bowed back. "I-It's nice to meet you as well." Hana said. She was holding a white box. "Ah, you brought what I asked for?" Baron asked.

Haru nodded. Baron opened the box and pulled out a pendant. It was a shape of a crow with a black diamond in the middle. He then walked over to Hana and placed it around Hana's neck. "This pendant has powerful spell. It will help you keep safe from the dreams you've been having recently. What ever you do, don't take the pendant off. It will protect you. Understand?" Baron asked. Hana nodded. Baron smiled and gave her a warm embrace. Hana returned the embrace. "Say, Auron. Why don't you take Hana to the garden? I'm sure she will love to see it." Haru said. Auron nodded.

Soon, Hana was with Auron in the gardens. "I love the garden, Auron." Hana said. Auron smiled. "My parents worked hard on this." Auron said. They suddenly heard rumbling.

"Try that again, chicken-wings!"

"Can't you tell the difference between a chicken and a crow?"

"Of course I can! I'm not the bird-brain here!"

"Well, at least I don't look like a giant marshmallow!"

"Oh, yeah? Well, at least I don't have a bird-brain!"

"You already said that, you idiot!"

"Either I did, or go fry yourself you big chicken!"

"You already called me a chicken! I swear you got a hair ball in your brain!"

Hana and Auron looked over a bush and saw Toto and Muta fighting. Auron sighed. "Did they had to fight right now?" He asked himself. Hana giggled. She stares at the pendant that Baron gave her. It was glittering in the sunlight. "Is something wrong, Hana?" Auron asked. Hana smiled and shook her head. Auron smiled. "You know, you're the first person that accepted this form over my human form." Auron said. Hana smiled. Auron gave her a warm embrace, stroking her black hair. Hana smiled and returned it.

Toto flew and landed on her shoulder. "You are going to visit us, right Hana?" Toto asked. Muta was rubbing his body against Hana's ankle. "Yeah, chicky. Are you going to visit us?" Muta asked. Hana smiled and scratched Muta's ear. "If you want me to, I will visit you guys. Since all of you here are my friends." Hana said. Auron smiled sweetly.

"Thanks for accepting us, Hana." Auron said again. Hana smiled. "You're welcome. It's what I can do." Hana said. She then held his hand and squeezed it lightly.

Meanwhile, Baron and Haru were watching Hana and Auron. "She is a sweet girl." Haru said. Baron nodded. "But there's something about her that makes it so familiar. I just don't know what, though." Baron said. Haru sighed and leaned her head against his shoulders. "You think too much. When the time comes, the time comes." Haru said. Baron smiled and kissed her. "I guess you're right."

Hana was reading a book in their library as Muta was asleep on her lap. Toto was cleaning his feathers on the arm of the chair. She then heard giggling. She turned and saw a little girl. She was wearing a white shirt with a white skirt. A pretty white bow was in her hair. She had brown hair and had emerald green eyes. "Ah, miss Lily. Hana, this is Lily. She's only four years old. Lily, this is Hana. Auron's new friend." Toto said. Muta looked up and yawned and then fell back asleep.

Lily giggled and walked up to Hana. "It's nice to meet you, Hana-chan." Lily said with a smile. Hana smiled back. "It's nice to meet you too, Lily." Hana said. Lily then sits next to her. "Watcha reading?" Lily asked. Hana sighed. "Just some history." Hana said. She started to scratch Muta's ear, earning a purr in return. Lily looked at the clock. "Oops. Gotta go. Mommy is looking for me." Lily said. Soon, Hana was alone. She smiled. "Sweet girl." Hana whispered. Toto smiled. "Yeah. She warms everyone's heart." Toto said. Hana smiled sadly.

Soon, Hana had to go home. "Are you sure you can't stay a little longer?" Haru asked. Hana nodded. "Mom might be worried sick about me. But, I think I'll come next time next week if you want." Hana said. Baron gave her a polite bow. "Until then, miss Hana." Baron said. Auron started to walk Hana to her house. He sighed. "Well, I'll see you at school tomorrow." Auron said. Hana smiled and jumped up into his arms. Auron returned the embrace gladly, inhaling the smell of her hair. Auron pulled away. He then gave Hana another white rose. "Until then, Miss Hana." Auron said. Soon, he disapppeared. Hana smiled sadly.

Hana walked into her house. "Mom, I'm home!" Hana called. She saw her mother asleep on the couch. Hana smiled and covered her mom with a blanket, letting her sleep. Hana went to her room and laid down on her bed. She then stares at the pendant. Soon, she drifted to sleep, holding the pendant in her hand while it was still around her neck.

Ch.4 up soon


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters in "The Cats Return", I only own my character Hana. There will be some twists in this story, but that's just because I want to try something new this time. Without a further more, let thy story begin!

The Cats Return

Another Night, Another Dream

Chapter 4: The Albino Crow/The Eye Patch

Hana was with the Gikkingens at a town park, since it stopped raining. Toto and Muta was arguing (...as usuall...) while Haru was with Baron enjoying the view. Lily was with Auron, staring at the clouds as they pass by in the blue sky. It was a perfect day for Hana to start on a new drawing in her sketch book.

When Toto and Muta stopped fighting, Toto glance at Hana. She was coloring in her new sketch she just now finished. Toto then glided and perched on Hana's shoulder; but was suprised at the drawing. It was a picture of him with another crow, but it was white as snow with glowing red eyes. Hana saw Toto and smiled. "I keep having dreams of her for quite some time, eversince Baron gave me the charm." Hana sighed. "...but for some reason, I can't think of a good name for her..." Hana said while scratching her head.

"...Miyuki..."

She stared at Toto suprised. "What did you say?" Hana asked. Toto stared at the picture. "...Miyuki. The name just came to me." Toto said while shaking his head slowly. Hana thought for awhile. "...it actually make sense. It does mean 'deep snow' and Miyuki does seem to fit her." Hana said.

Toto stared at her, then back at the sketch. Hana smiled. "...I thought you two look great in the sky together. It actually fits with you, Toto." Hana said in her honest truth. Toto smiled. "...I guess you're right about what thing. It does seem to get lonely for me, being the only stone crow with a soul. All that can keep me from boredom is fish breath over there." Toto refering to Muta.

"What was that, Bird-brain?" Muta demanded.

Toto sighed. "Can't you think of a better comment than that, lard ball?"

Then, they soon go at their game again. Hana sighed and closed her sketchbook and leaned her head against the bark of the tree. She soon closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

She soon woke up and found herself all alone. "Guys?" She called. But there was no single soul to be seen. She suddenly heard giant flapping. It was the albino crow that was in her dreams, but was entirely larger than her.

The crow smirked and managed to scoop her onto it's back. The crow soon soon flew to the sky and climbed higher into the sky. All Hana can do was to grip on the crow's feathers, trying to hold on to her dear life.

"Where are you taking me!" She managed to asked. The crow was silent. Hana dared to open her eyes, but was amazed from the view. They were above the clouds, seeing sun shined brightly in the middle of the sky. "Wow...no wonder your kind like this...it's like...a calm feeling." Hana managed to say. The crow smiled and managed to dip one of its wings to make the clouds spread apart like it was water.

Hana then thought of something. "...is your name Miyuki?" She asked again.

That got the crow's attention. It slowed down, started to hover where they were. Then, it turned it's head to Hana and smiled sweetly. "...glad to know that you remembered my name, Miss Hana." She said. Hana smiled. "...you can thank Toto for that." Hana said. Miyuki chuckled. "...as you know, My name is Miyuki...and I'm suppose to be your partner from now on." Miyuki said as she continued her flight. Hana managed to get her in a good riding position so that she can be comfortable.

"Is this a dream?" Hana questioned. All Miyuki can do is chuckled. "It's real, Hana. But I am rather suprised. No human can managed to stay on my back for this long." Miyuki said. Hana stared at her flying friend suprised. "...can Toto do the same thing just like you? I mean...are you a stone with a soul just like Toto?" Hana then covered her mouth with her hand, realizing what she just said. Miyuki smiled sadly. "...yes. Toto can do the same thing that I can. Does that help your question?" Miyuki asked.

Hana then thought about Auron and them. "Can you fly me back to the Gikkingen's manor? I'm sure that they are worried about me." Hana said with a sad look. Miyuki noticed and nodded. "Hold on tight!" Miyuki said. She soon started to dive. Hana manged to grip on her feathers, without hurting Miyuki in the progress. "I think we are going to be great friends from now on, Hana" Miyuki said as she glided through the sky.

Meanwhile, Baron, in his cat form, was with Toto, looking around in the sky. "Hana! Can you hear us?" Baron called out. Toto looked around. "It's getting late. How can she just disappear like that?" Toto asked. Baron couldn't answer that question either. Toto managed to get back to the manor. Auron was waiting for them, who was also in his cat form. "Did you find her?" He asked as Baron slipped off Toto's back. "No. It sounds like you didn't either..." Baron asked. Auron shooked his head sadly.

They suddenly heard a slight yell. "Did you say something Toto?" Auron asked. "No, I didn't" Tot said with a questioned look. Then the voice started to get louder. "Auron! Baron!" The voice said.

Auron and Baron then noticed a giant white crow heading towards them. When the crow landed infront of them, they saw Hana on it's back. "Hana!" Auron managed to say. Hana tried to slip of Miyuki's back, but then felt hands around her waist to help her down. Hana then noticed she was in Auron's arms. Both of their faces were inches apart from each other. Her hands were on his shoulders. Auron then gave Hana a tight embrace. "Please..." he whispered. "...don't scare us like that again..." He whispered as he tighten the hug as much without hurting Hana in the progress.

Hana manged to wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a tight embrace in return. "I'm sorry, Auron...I'm really sorry." Hana whispered. Auron managed to put Hana down on the ground. She then felt something nuzzling her from behind. Hana smiled and stroked Miyuki's feathers on her neck, which made Miyuki nuzzled her hand.

Toto stared at the white crow. "Hana...is that...?" He asked. Hana smiled. "Everyone, this is Miyuki. She is a stone with a soul just like Toto." Hana introduced. Miyuki managed to bow at Baron. "It's a pleasure to make your aquaintence, Baron." Miyuki said. Baron smiled. "The pleasure is all mine, Miyuki." Baron said. Miyuki turned smaller and perched on Hana's shoulder. "How did you get here?" Auron asked.

Miyuki smiled. "The Bird King from the Bird Kingdom sented me to protect Hana and be her partner from now on. He was really concern of her safety." Miyuki said while looking at Hana worriedly. Hana stared at her. "Did something happened?" Baron asked. She sighed. "...do you remember the Ex-Cat King?" She asked. "You don't mean Phobeus!" Toto asked. Miyuki started to get a little angry. "That's exactly who I mean." Miyuki growled. Hana stared at Baron confused.

Baron knew what she was going to asked. "Phobeus is Lune's father. The one I told you before. He was the one that wanted to marry Haru and gave him a punishment." Baron said. Hana remembered the conversation. "But what does it have to do with me?" Hana asked. Miyuki sighed. "...it seems he attracted to you, Hana. I came here to protect you from him." Miyuki said. Hana was shocked from what she heard. She dropped to her knees. She started to shake lightly. Auron puts his jacket around Hana's shoulder and then picked her up in his arms. She buried her face into his shoulder, clentching to his shirt. "I think we need to take Hana home. She needs time alone." Auron suggested. Baron nodded. Before he left, he stroked her hair once more before Miyuki carried both Hana and Auron to Hana's house.

Auron managed to sneak into her bedroom window and sets Hana down on the bed. He then sighed, worried about leaving Hana. He then remembered the amulet. He focused and transformed himself into a full cat. He managed to squeeze himself into one of Hana's arms and laid next to her. He managed to laid his head next to Hana's and fell asleep. Miyuki perched herself onto her dresser and fell asleep.

Hana then wakes up the next morning, feeling something next to her. She opened her eyes and saw a cat laying next to her, fast asleep. He then managed to open his eyes and stared at Hana. He smiled sadly at her and licked her cheek to comfort her. "...Auron?" Hana asked. He nodded. She smiled sadly and stroked him. He purred deeply.

She stared outside. Hana sat up and sighed. "I'm going to go and get dress, Auron." Hana said. She left her bedroom, to change clothes in her bathroom. Soon, she returned. She was wearing a white shirt with a rose design on it, managing to fit her black pants and black boots. She tied her hair into a ponytail. "I think Baron wants to tell us more about the crazy loone of an ex cat king." Hana said. Auron managed giggle as he transformed into his half cat form. "That's the best thing I heard all day. Gotta remember that one." Auron said. Miyuki was waiting for them. Hana was infront of Auron as Miyuki managed to take off into the sky.

"What about your mother? Does she know where you are going?" Auron asked. Hana sighed sadly. "...I don't know. She's...growing colder these days since I started to see you. I don't know what happened that changed her." Hana said. She was afraid of losing others now. Auron managed to squeeze her hand comfortling. She smiled.

Soon, they got to the manor. Auron first jumped off Miyuki's back, then helped Hana off. She then shrinked and perched on Hana's shoulder. Baron and Haru were waiting, along with Lily. She then ran out to Hana and hugged her legs. Hana smiled and hugged her. "Hey, Lily." Hana said. Baron and Haru smiled at Hana. Then, Hana's right eye started to bug her. She shook the feeling off. "You okay?" Auron asked.

Hana smiled. "My right eye acts a little funny every now and then, but I'm fine." Hana said. Auron sighed. "Can we take a look at it, Hana? I'm sure that me and Baron can help you." Haru offered. Hana sighed. "I don't know...no one couldn't see what was wrong, even my mom and she's a herbalist." Hana said. Baron then walked up to Hana. "Just trust us, Hana." Baron offered. Hana hesitated, but nodded. Baron then pulled her bangs away from her right eye and saw a black eye patch.

"We better head inside." Baron said. Hana realized that something was bothering Baron. They were inside the manor in the living room. Muta hopped on Hana's lap and curled up and fell asleep. She scratched Muta's ear, earning a purr in return. Baron was staring at Hana's eye patch. "How long did you had this on, Hana?" Baron asked. Hana shrugged. "As long as I can remember. My mom told me that to never take it off. My right eye was one of the reasons that I had trouble back then when I was little." Hana admitted. "I see..." Baron whispered. Lily was sitting next to Hana and Haru, squeezing Hana's arm. "If it's scary, we still love you, Hana-chan!" Lily said with a smile. Hana smiled sweetly. "Thanks, Lily." Hana said. Miyuki was right next to Toto, perched on a railing.

When Baron took off Hana's eye patch, she prepared for the worse. Baron stared at the eye shocked, but then sighed. "I don't who did this to you, but they went overboard with it." Baron said. Hana stared at him. "What did they do?" Hana asked. Baron stared at her and gave her a warm embrace. _"I guess it's that bad to make Baron act like this..."_ Hana thought. "Is any of the kaijus have a green eye that you had in your dreams?" Baron asked as he pulled away. Hana shook her head no. "None...most of them have red eyes." Hana admitted.

Baron sighed. "I know that this may sounds weird, Hana...but I think you have cat genes in you." Baron confessed. Hana stared at him shocked. She looked in the mirror and saw her eye. It was a cat's eye. It was a emerald green just like Baron's. Hana sighed. "I knew that...mom was worried about me...but why did she kept this from me...?" Hana asked herself. Miyuki perched on her shoulder and run her beak through Hana's hair. Haru then gave her a warm embrace.

Hana was outside under a tree. Auron soon sat next to her. "I'm sorry about what you're going through. It must be hard to take all of this in." Auron said. Hana was silent. "...do you remember when I told you why I was teased back when I was little?" Hana asked. Auron stared at Hana. "...yes." He said while nodding. She sighed. "...I guess it's time for you to know, then." Hana said. Auron then held Hana's hand, in case she needed comfort. She sighed. "...Before I was born, my mother was promised to marry a man, but I never got a chance to figure out who it was. Well, one day, she found another man named Haku Tsushiyota. He was a magician. Soon, they were married and after nine months...I was born." Hana was struggling to finish. She then felt herself in Auron's arms in his lap. He smiled at her, motioning her to continue. "Well, my mom and dad started to get into an arguement about me. Dad said something to her and then left when I was just a baby. I had a hard time growing up without a father. But things got a whole lot worse when I started school." Hana said while tightening her grip on Auron's jacket.

He sighed and rubbed her back in soothing circles. "When I started in first grade, an animal was out of its cage and was roaming around the school." Hana said. "What was the animal?" Auron asked. Hana shook her head. "I don't know how they kept it...but it was a burmese python." Hana admitted. Auron stared at her shocked. "Well, I was in the hallway when I started to hear a slither near my feet. I thought it was going to kill me, but...it didn't. It just coiled around me and was actually trying to comfort me. Before that happened...there were a group of boys that were bullying me about not having a dad. I guess when they saw the snake, they ran for their dear life. That's when I realized why the python was nice to me and when I found out about my gift." Hana said as a single tear ran down her cheek.

Auron motioned her to go on. "Well, the teachers soon found me with the snake and managed to put it back in it's cage. The boys that were teasing me stared at me shocked...I thought that did the trick...but it only made it worse." Hana said while snuggling against Auron's warm chest. Auron stroked her silky black hair. "The bullying got worse and worse. They lock me into a dark room that was filled with old items that our old social studies teacher kept during his travel. I only had comfort with the animals, since I'm the only one that can talk to them. My mom didn't believe me at first until I came home with more bruises..." Hana then started to sob onto Auron's shirt. She couldn't continue, just because how painful the subject was to her. Auron gave her a tight embrace.

"A-Auron...I can't go on...it's a p-painful subject..." Hana sobbed. Auron rest his forehead on top of Hana's head. "...I understand." Auron said as kissed the top of her head. Hana kept crying onto his chest, letting the tears soak up into his jacket. Auron rubbed her back softly. Soon, everything went silent. "you think you're going to be okay?" Auron asked. Hana nodded. He then stood up and helped Hana up. He puts his hand under her chin, making her look at her. "Hana...you always have me and my family. We are there with you every step of the way..." He said as he got on one knee, holding her shoulders.

"...promise?" Hana said like she was a scared little child.

Auron smiled and rest his forehead against hers and looked at her with a gentle smile. "...I promise." Auron vowed. Hana then wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a tight embrace. He returned the hug, then tightened it slightly. Hana soon pulled away, staring at Auron. "Thanks for listening, Auron. I feel better." Hana said. Auron smiled. "It was nothing." Aruon said. He soon stood up and held his hand out to Hana, since he knew that she was lost in the forest. Hana hesitated but soon took his hand. It was soft and warm.

He smiled as he leaded Hana back to the manor. She saw Toto and Miyuki talking to each other. For some reason, she saw Miyuki blushed and told Toto something. He smiled and nuzzled Miyuki's cheek. Hana smiled. She stared at Auron. He was so kind to her along with his family. He seem to be her only friend. She then realized something. She had feelings for Auron.

She shook it out of her head. She was afraid that he had feelings for someone else. She sighed and walked right next to Auron. "Oh, that reminds me. The talent show is coming up." Auron said. Hana smiled. "Are you entering?" She asked. Auron shook his head. "I did thought about it for awhile, but I don't seem to find the right talent for it." Auron said. Hana smiled, knowing what he meant. "What about you? Are you going to enter?" Auron asked. Hana shrugged. "I don't know what to do." Hana admitted.

Auron smiled. "I think you will do great. Please try?" Aruon asked. Hana smiled. "Okay, since you said please." Hana said. Auron smiled and hugged her. "If it makes it comfortable, me and my family will be there for you if you want." Auron said. Hana smiled. "Thanks..." Hana whispered. She knew that she had friends, and the Gikkingens were the ones that were there for her eversince they meet that day.

Ch. 5 Up soon


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters in "The Cats Return", I only own my character Hana. There will be some twists in this story, but that's just because I want to try something new this time. Without a further more, let thy story begin!

The Cats Return

Another Night, Another Dream

Chapter 5: The Talent Show/The Rose

"Mom, you promised that you would take a day off! And tonight's the talent show and I really want you to be there!" Hana said. She found out that her mother had to work overtime and had to miss the talent show. "I'm sorry, Hana. But I need the raise so I can pay all of the bills. I'm really sorry." Her mother said. Hana clentched her hands into a fist. Her mother hugged her gently. "I promise to make this up, Hana." Her mother whispered. Hana soon took off to the talent show as her mother went to work. She was working on a song that someone chose for her to sing. She had been practicing for a long time with it, but she knew the song was the right one. She had the outfit she needed for the show, and smiled. It took her awhile for her to adjust it, but the outfit was right, thanks to Haru.

_"Haru, can I ask you a favor?" Hana asked. Haru smiled. "Sure, you can ask me anything." Haru said with a gentle smile. She sighed. "Well, the talent show is coming soon and I need an outfit to match with the talent I'm going to use." Hana asked. Haru thought for awhile. "What kind of talent?" She asked. "Its...singing. Someone gave me a song to work with and I need it to match with the music." Hana said. Haru then had an idea. "I'll be right back. I think I know the perfect outfit." Haru said. She waited for awhile until Haru came back with an outfit. "I tried to adjust it to your size, but I Baron won't mind if you use one of his outfits." Haru said while winking. It was a white suit that had a crimson red vest with a blue navy tie. "Are you sure he won't mind me using this?" Hana asked with a worried voice. Haru giggled. "I promise. I think it will suit you well..." Haru said while giggling._

Hana smiled at the memory when Haru saw how the suit perfectly fit her. It came with a top hat with it. "Wait a second...how many top hats does Baron have? More importantly, how many suits does he have and Auron?" Hana asked herself. She shook it off. She soon got to the talent show. "Ah, Hana. You came on time. Your up right after Hiroki and Suzi. Your keyboard is also ready." Mr. Nashitaka said. Hana nodded. She soon changed into the outfit. Hana stared at herself shocked. It was like the suit was made for her. Even the top hat fits her. "I can now see why Auron and Baron like this outfit." Hana giggled to herself.

She then felt someone adjusting her tie. It was Baron. "Baron! You scared me..." Hana said while holding her hand to her chest, trying to make her heart rest. Baron chuckled. "I must say, Hana. That outfit fits you." Baron said. Hana smiled. "No wonder you and Auron love wearing this." Hana said. He smiled. "Well, good luck." Baron said while kissing her hand gently. Hana smiled. "Thank you." Hana whispered.

"Hana, you're up!" Mr. Nashitaka said. Hana nodded. She took deep breaths. "Ladies and Gentlmens, I present our next contestant: Mrs. Hana Tsushiyota!" The judge said. A loud applause was heard as Hana made her way to the keyboard. She took deep breaths. She saw the Gikkingens in the fith row and smiled. She soon started to play an up beat with the keyboard.

_"If that's not Love, then what is?" _

_"If that's not Friendship, then what is?" _

_If that's not Music, then what is?" _

It soon turned to a soft beat.

_"We got the music in our blood." _

_"Magic seasons and then we're done" _

_"The Magical feeling has begun" _

_"The Magical feeling has begun."_

She soon turned it back to the up beat she had.

_"And before it you know, we are there" _

_"On top of the world, it seems." _

_"I don't know who, or why or where." _

_"But I can still hear the music." _

She started to let the music flow within her.

_"If that's not love, then what is?" _

_"If that's not friendship, then what is?" _

_"Oh" _

_"If that's not music, then what is?" _

She was starting to get nervous, but blocked out all of the distractions. Auron smiled at her gently.

_"We've got the music in our heart." _

_"Magic seasons, and we start." _

_"The magical feeling has begun." _

_"The magical feeling has begun." _

Baron smiled from what she was playing. "You did a great job with her suit, Haru." Baron whispered. Haru smiled.

_"And before you know it, we are there." _

_"On top of the world, it seems." _

_"I don't know who, or why, or where." _

_"But we can still hear the music."_

She started to hear some of the audience clapping to the beat. She smiled.

_"If that's not love, then what is?" _

_"If that's not friendship, then what is?" _

_"If that's not music, then what is? _

_"If that's not music, then what is?" _

She starte to love this song alot more when she started to sing it. Auron was impressed with her talent. She had the perfect voice.

_"If that's not music, then what is? _

_"Oh" _

_"If that's not music, then what is?" _

_"If that's not music, then what is?" _

_"If that's not music, then what is?"_

The song came to an end. She sighed in relief. She heard a loud applause from the audience. She bowed whle taking her hat off. She then sets the hat on top of her head and tips it to the audience. _"I think Baron's and Auron's manners are rubbing off of me..." _Hana thought to herself. She soon was behind stage as the rest of the contestents are going. She then felt herself being lifted. It was Auron. He smiled and hugged her tightly. "How come you didn't tell us that you can sing like an angel?" Auron asked as he pulled away. She shrugged. "It never came to me." Hana said while taking off her top hat. He smiled agains and hugged her once more. She returned the hug.

Baron, Haru and Lily came behind stage. Lily ran up to Hana and hugged her. Hana hugged her back. "That was cool, Hana-chan!" Lily said. Hana smiled. "I'm glad that you enjoyed it." Hana said while smiling. Haru gave Hana a hug as well. "That was great, Hana. Who ever thought you had it in you?" Haru asked. Hana smiled. "I didn't know either, so you're not the only one suprised. It's been years since I singed like that." Hana said. Baron smiled and gaver a last hug. "Thanks again for letting me borrowing your suit." Hana said. Baron smiled. "I think you should keep it. It seems to fit you perfectly." Baron said. Hana stared at him suprised. "Are you sure?" She asked.

Baron smiled and held up a hand. "I'm sure. I have plenty back at the manor." Baron said. Hana then knew it was the right time. "...how many suits do you and Auron have?" Hana asked. Auron and Baron stared at each other. "...we don't know." They both answered. They all started to laugh. "Hana, where's your mother?" Haru asked. Hana was about to answer, then had a sad look. "...I see. But don't worry, Miss Hana. I'm sure she would be proud of you." Baron said while squeezing her shoulder gently. Hana smiled. "Yeah...I guess you're right." Hana said.

"Ladies and gentlemen. It's time to announce the winner for this year talent show. And the winner is..." He said as he pulled out the letter in the envelope. "...Miss Hana Tsushiyota!" He said. Hana stared at the Gikkingens suprised. "I won?" Hana asked supsrised. Auron smiled and pushed her to the stage. She accepted the trophy and shook the judge's hand. "Can I say a few words?" She asked. He nodded and handed the microphone to her. "It's an honor to win this trophy. I just want to thank Auron and his family for being there for me. They are great and willing to cheer me up no matter what. Thank you, guys. Auron...? You are a great guy and my best friend. I hope you never change from who you are. Thank you for sticking up for me." Hana said. She smiled sweetly at Auron. He smiled back at her as a single tear runs down his cheek.

She got off stage, but then got a tight embrace from Auron. "...You're a great friend too, Hana. I hope you don't change either." Auron whispered. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his chest.

They walked outside to see Miyuki, Toto, and Muta waiting for them. Muta grinned. "We heard you. Who knew you could sing like that, Chicky." Muta said. Hana smiled. "Thanks, Muta. It means alot." She said while stroking him. Toto and Miyuki smiled. "You were great, Hana." Toto said. "I'm glad you thought so, Toto." Hana said as she stroked his feathers. Miyuki grew larger so Hana can climb onto her back. "I'll see you guys soon." Hana said. They smiled. Miyuki soon started to fly towards Hana's house. _"Don't worry, miss Hana. I'm sure she would be proud of you." Baron said._ Hana sighed. "Is something wrong, Hana?" Miyuki asked. Hana shook her head. She leaid her head against Miyuki's back neck. "...I just wish my mother was there to support me at the talent show. But the Gikkingens were enough for support." Hana said. Miyuki crowed sadly.

She laid on her bed when she got out of the shower and puts the suit in the closet, folded neatly. Hana sighed and closed her eyes. Hana stared at the window at the sky. A shooting star passed by. She smiled and made her wish. She soon closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

During the middle of the night, she suddenly felt something or someone stroking her hair. She then felt a pair of lips on hers. She opened her eyes and saw Auron. He pulled away. "Auron?" She asked. He smiled and gave her a gentle kiss once more. This time, Hana found herself kissing back. He was purring. Hana tried not to giggle.

She woke up. She looked around. "A dream..." Hana said softly. She sighed sadly. But the dream felt too real. She then saw something shining. It was a small box with a white rose in full bloom. She stared at the card.

_"To my singing Angel, _

_With love." _

Hana pulled out and saw a neclace that had a little rose. It was black, but it was glittering. She smiled sweetly. "Auron..." She whispered. The box smelled like tea leaves, just like Auron. She smiled and puts the rose in a vase with water. She soon got to bed and fell asleep.

Outside the window was Toto and Auron. "Does she know it was from me?" Auron asked. Toto smirked. "I think she knows that you like her. She likes you as well, Auron. Just give her time." Toto said. Auron smiled. "I guess you're right. Let's get going before they realized they know we are missing." Auron said. They soon left to the manor, leaving the angel to sleep.

Ch. 6 up soon

The song "If That's Not Love" is from the Naked Brothers Band. All rights go to them of the song.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters in "The Cats Return", I only own my character Hana. There will be some twists in this story, but that's just because I want to try something new this time. Without a further more, let thy story begin!

Oh, by the way! Auron looks like the manga version of Baron from the manga book "Baron: The Cat Returns" I just now remembered. Go to google images and type Baron: The Cat Returns if you readers don't know what he looks like.

The Cats Return

Another Night, Another Dream

Chapter 6: The Plan/The Golden Dragon

Hana was on Toto's back, since Miyuki wasn't feeling good. Toto realized that Hana wasn't talking lately. "Something bugging you, Hana?" Toto asked. Hana stared at Toto. "...have you ever been in love before, Toto?" Hana asked. Toto realized what she meant. "...you like Auron...do you?" Toto asked. Hana sighed. "...I'm scared about telling him. He may not like me back." Hana said. Toto smiled. "I think you should tell him. I don't think you won't regret it." Toto said with a smirk. "Huh? But-" "No 'buts'. You need to tell him. Finding out isn't bad, Hana." Toto said. Hana sighed.

Hana was called to the library because Toto wanted to talk to him. She saw Auron in his half cat form. He was wearing a yellow vest with his blue tie. His black pants fitting his black shoes. He wasn't wearing his top hat. "Did Baron called you too?" Hana asked. Auron nodded. Hana then heard a click.

She turned and saw that Muta and Toto locked them in the library. "This isn't funny, guys! Let us out!" Hana ordered. There was no answer. She sighed. "I already tried. They won't let me out, either. I can't use my magic either. They put an interference." He said while in a deep thought. She then realized something and blushed. She was alone with Auron. Together in a room. "Ummm...Auron?" She asked. Auron stared at Hana. "Yes?" He asked in a gentle voice. When Hana was about to answer, thunder interupted them. She jumped a little and started to shake rapidly. "Hana?" He asked agains. She was too scared to talk. "Hana? Are you scared of thunder?" Auron asked. She shook her head no, but then let out a light yelp when she heard another thunder.

Auron sighed and collected Hana into a hug. "Shhh...it's okay. I won't tell anyone your secret." As he rubbed her back gently.

Her head was burried head into his vest, crying softly onto his shirt. She felt herself being lifted and carried to the couch. Auron sat her down onto his lap, rubbing her back in soothing circles. The tears soon dried off, making Auron smiled gently. "...there's...something I wanted to tell you, Auron..." She said as she slowly pulled away from him. "Yes...Hana?" He asked. She stared at his mint green, cat eyes. "...the truth is...I...I..." She couldn't find the words; they just disappeared from her voice. She then felt his hand resting on his cheek, smiling warmly. He then started to lean foward. She was blushing. He soon gave her a soft, yet passionate, kiss. Her arms were resting on his shoulders as he slid his arms around her small waist, pulling her closer to him.

Soon as they pulled away, he rest his forehead against hers. "...Auron?" She asked. He smiled. "...I knew you liked me for some time. The truth is that I like you too." He said while giving her a soft embrace. She blushed and cuddled closer to Auron, one of her hands clentching softly to his vest. "You don't have to hide your feelings from me, Hana. I would've understand." He whispered as he stroked her black hair. She was quiet. "Hana?" He looked down and saw her fast asleep, her head resting on his chest.

He smiled and got to a better postion for Hana to be comfortable. He laid down as he stroked her hair as she slept on his chest. He then heard the door unlocked. He saw his father with Muta. "What happened?" Baron asked. Auron smirked. "Why don't you ask Muta and Toto?" He said in sarcasm. Baron stared at Muta, who looked away with an innocent look on his face. "We didn't do anything..." Muta said. Baron sighed and shook his head. "Is she asleep?" Baron asked. Auron smiled and kept stroking her hair. Baron sighed. "Well, her mother called and wanted to make sure if everything's all right." Baron said as he takes his leave.

Auron kept staring at the girl that was fast asleep. He then gently picked her up and laid her down on a bed in a guest room that was right next to the library.

Hana was in total darkness. She had no idea where she was now. "Hello?" She called.

No answer.

Hana then decided to walk forward, but then felt a funny feeling in her right eye. She then heard a low growl. She turned around and saw three pairs of red eyes staring at her. It then revealed to be a three headed golden dragon.

It's burning crimson red eyes stares at Hana when his golden scales shined brightly. He had magnificent bat-like wings that extended to magnificent feet. His talon like claws on his feet were razor sharp. The end of it's two splited tails had sharp points to make it look like a good weapon. It was way bigger than she had ever expected.

Hana took a step backwards, then felt herself tumbled, but didn't feel the ground. One head of the three headed dragon managed to catch her fall and helped her back up. She stares at the dragon.

"...who are you?" She asked.

The middle head smirked at Hana. _"We've been waiting for you, Hana. My name is Kaiser King Ghidorah, or you may call me Ghidorah if you like."_ The low and yet gentle voice said.

Hana stares at the dragon incredibley. "So...you're not going to hurt me, are you?" She asked again. Ghidorah smiled gently. _"We only came to you just to warn you...in the future, you will face a challenge that will decide your life. We cannot tell you what it is, but you will soon find out. You, Hana Tsushiyota, have magnificent power within you that will use between right and wrong."_

Hana then realized something. "What about those dreams? How come I keep getting injured when I wake up and find marks?" She asked again. Ghidorah was shocked from the question. _"You mean...you don't know?"_ He asked. Hana stared at Ghidorah suprised.

"...the army...it wasn't them that..." She asked. Ghidorah shook his head. _"You've been being attacked by someone at night...but we just don't know who or why...but if it comes to it, we will be released into your world and cause despair on your attacker."_ Ghidorah said with rage in his voice. She then felt herself loosing vision. She started to sway both sides. Soon, she losses concious.

Hana finds herself awake. She jolted out of bed. "It's okay, you were dreaming." A familiar voice said. She turned and saw Auron. Her breathing was now relaxed along with her heartbeat. Hana stares at Auron and then wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close to her.

Auron didn't know what was going on, but returned the hug. "Auron...it wasn't the dreams that were making me get marks...someone is attacking me in my sleep..." She whsipered.

Auron didn't know how to react at Hana's comment. "...Ghidorah told me everything. He's a dragon kaiju...he didn't want to hurt me...but was trying to help me." He then noticed that she was starting to shake violently. "...I-I'm scared..." She sound like a lost scared child.

"Shh...it's going to be okay..." He whispered as he held her tighter, rubbing her back in soothing circles. Auron knew that she was scared about the coming events in the future.

He soon pulled away, his arms still slightly around her waist. He then rest his forehead against hers. "...can you stay? Until I fall back asleep?" She asked in a shy voice. He smiled and held her hand, rubbing it comfortably.

Auron was laying right next to her, watching her sleep. He stroked her hair softly as she shifted a little and cuddled closer to Auron. He smiled as he started to purr softly, lurring himself to sleep as well.

Soon, Hana started to wake up. She suddenly saw Auron fast asleep next to her. He had one arm under his head while the other was around her shoulder. His ears were folded back a little as he sleep. Hana smiled as she scratched his ear softly. He started to purr in his sleep. He semi-opened his eye and smiled. "...I guess you like hearing me purr, do you?" He asked.

Hana smiled and kept scratching his cat ear. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

Auron went to school with Hana, holding her hand. "Don't worry, Hana. Me and my family will protect you." Auron whispered. She smiled.

"Thank you, Auron."

Ch. 7 up soon

I do not own King Ghidorah or all of the Kaijus. They belong to Toho Company, all praise them.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters in "The Cats Return", I only own my character Hana. There will be some twists in this story, but that's just because I want to try something new this time. Without a further more, let thy story begin!

The Cats Return

Another Night, Another Dream

Chapter 7: Catnapped!/The Betrayal/Not Alone

Hana was with Muta out in the school ground outside. "Baron must be worried to ask you to keep an eye on me." Hana said. Muta stared at Hana and then closed his eyes as he laid down on Hana's lap. She scratched his left ear; remembering that Auron told him that was Muta's favorite scratching spot.

Hirika came up to Hana. She had short brown hair, but red crimson red eyes.

"Some cat you have..." She said. Hana stared at him. "At least he's act on his own like everyone and everything does." She said as she stroked Muta; hearing a long purr in return. She then held out a piece of chicken to him, which he at in one gulp. "Muta's a great friend and I really appreciate him, so leave him alone Hirika." Hana ordered.

She just glared at Hana and just walked away. Muta stared at Hana. "Thanks, kid. I was feeling left out." Muta said. She smiled and scratched his ear. "No problem, Muta. What are friends for?" She asked.

His ears pricked up and stared around. "What is it?" She asked. Muta glared around. "I better take you home, kid. I have a bad feeling that we are not alone..." Muta said.

Hana just then followed Muta to her house. Muta glared at the forest. Hana then heard a twig snapped. Hana stood where she was, too scared to go inside her house. Soon, a old cat came out of the forest. His dark blueish black fur that was long. He had mismatched eyes. One eye a crimson red while the other was a emerald green. He was wearing a purple gem on his forehead, that made look like he had a third eye. He was wearing a golden collar around his neck.

He smiled evilly. "...'sup, babe?" He said.

Muta stood infront the old cat, cutting him between the cat and Hana. "Beat it, Phoebus!" Muta ordered. He chuckled and then snapped his fingers. Soon, Hana and Muta were surrounded in darkness. Hana held Muta. Soon, the darkness swallowed them both, leaving no trace of them.

Hana started to wake up, feeling her arms and feet bind. She opened her eyes and saw herself chained to a wall that looked like a dungeon. She let out a groan. "You okay, kid?" A familiar voice asked.

She turned to her left and saw Muta chained. "Just a headache is all. How are you holding?" She asked. Muta stared at the wall. "I'm fine...but it looks like we're in the Cat Kingdom's old castle's dungeon. I recognized this place easily." Muta said. Hana stared at her surrounding. "Ah, my queen is awake." A familiar dark voice said.

She looked up and saw Phoebus. She glared at him. "You better just leave me alone, if you know what's good for you." She said in a dangerous tone. All he did was chuckled. "That's no way to treat your future husband..." He said as he puts his paw under her chin, making her look at him. "...my heart belongs to someone else." She said. Phoebus just then let her go.

"You may want to explain to her, babe." He called out. Out of the darkness, a white cat came out. She had silky white fur that matched her blue eyes. She was wearing a blue dress. Hana recognized that dress and her eyes went shocked. "M-Mom?"

The white cat smirked. "I'm surpise that you can recognized me, Hana." She said. Hana's breathing started to go faster. "...why?" She managed to say. Muta then recognized her. "Louise!?" He asked. She smiled evily. "...it's been awhile, Renaldo Moon." She asked. Hana stares at Muta. "You know her?" She asked.

Muta glared at Hana's mother. "...she use to be Baron's fiance'. But she disappeared years ago." Muta said. Hana stared at her mother. "It's true that I use to be his fiance', but your father offered much more. But, now that I gave birth to you, I feel anger to myself and so...I killed your father." She said. Hana stared at her shocked; from what she was hearing. Her anger started to build up.

"...so...you were the one? You've been attacking me in my sleep?" She asked. Louise nodded. "Only for you to pay the price of the memories of back then." She explained.

"WHAT did I ever do to you!? YOU, of all people, shouldn't attack me! I'm your daughter, doesn't that matter to you!?" Hana yelled. Louise turned away and gave her an icy glare. "...you were never my daughter to me eversince I gave birth to you." She said in a evil tone.

Soon, Hana and Muta were alone in the dungeon. Muta stared at Hana. She didn't say a word eversince the conversation with Louise. "...I'm sorry, kid. For everything..." Muta said. She was still silent. Muta then realized that she was more pale than usual. Her eyes turned to a steel pale blue, like there was no life in it.

Muta then heard the dungeon door opened. It was the Ex Cat King's advisor, Natori. He was wearing his purple robe. His dark grey fur shined a little. His green eyes stared at the prisoners. "Beat it. Don't you guys think you gave the kid enough pain as it is!?" Muta growled. Behind, Natori was his younger brother, Natoru. His light brown fur was all over his body except that his top of his head was a dark brown. His green eyes stared at the girl.

Natori walked up to Hana and felt her forehead. "The spell is effecting her deeply. She needs medical attention." Natori said. He took out a key and unlocked Hana's and Muta's chains. Hana fell to the ground. Muta picked Hana up and carried her on his back; getting a grip on her legs. Muta realized what Natori meant. She was cold as death itself.

"Follow us." Natori whispered. They soon were out of the dungeon, about to leave the old cat castle. "Why are you helping us?" Muta asked. Natoru turned to Muta. "We saw what Phoebus and Louise did to Hana. It wasn't right and we need to take action." Natori explained. Muta stared at the old cat suprised. "I may be a advisor, but I know when something goes deeply wrong." Natori said.

Soon, they were out of the castle. "How long have we've been here?" Muta asked, remembering the spell that makes any human transform into a cat. "...a week. But it seems that her Kaiju curse is preventing her to become a cat." Natoru said. Muta stared at Hana, her head resting on his shoulder. Her eyes were lost from life as it is.

_"The witch's words must of offended Chicky. Poor kid..."_ Muta thought.

Soon, a portal appeared infront of the four. "This will lead you back to the human world." Natori explained. When Muta was about to walk through, he heard a voice. "...wait, Muta." Hana whispered. Muta stared at Hana. "Natori...Natoru...why...don't you come...with us?" Hana asked before she passed out. Natori and Natoru stared at Hana, then stared at each other.

Muta grunted. "You might as well come. Baron will probably want some explanations from all of us..." Muta said.

Soon, The three cats came to the human world. Hana was on the ground, getting weaker from the 'spell' that was cast on her. Muta looked around, but then made Hana lean against a tree, then curled up into her lap; trying to keep her warm.

Muta then heard flapping. "Haaannaa!" A familiar voice that Muta's too familiar with. "Bird-Brain! Down here!" Muta said. Soon, Toto landed and saw Hana in a horrible state. "What happened?" Toto asked. "No time to explain! Get her to Baron." Muta ordered.

Toto gently sets Hana on his back and then took off; flying as fast he can to Baron.

Baron was with Auron, Haru, and Lily. Baron stared outside. He then heard flapping. "Something must of happened..." Baron whispered. Toto landed inside the window. "Baron! She needs medical attention!" Toto said. Baron saw Hana in a very weak state. Baron got a hold of her, feeling her as cold as death. "Haru, get your medical herbs." Baron ordered. Haru nodded. Auron walked up to Hana.

"Is she going to be okay?" Auron asked.

Baron stares at Hana. "...I don't know..." Baron whispered. He then felt a glow around them. He then realized that the color of her skin was coming back; also her warmth. Soon, the gold faded, revealing Hana back to normal. But her eye patch was gone. Hana started to opened her eyes. Her right eye was normal emerald green.

"...Baron?" She asked in a weak voice. Baron smiled and hugged her. "It's okay...you're safe." Baron whispered. Hana barely moved her muscles. "...body hurts..." Hana said. Baron smiled. "It will take time for you to adjust." Baron said. Auron then took Hana in her arms. "I'll get her to bed so she can rest." Auron said. Baron nodded.

Soon, the three cats came to Baron, out of breath. "Muta!" Haru said as she hugged him. "Baron...there's...something...you need...to know..." Muta gasped. Baron then recognized Natori and Natoru. Muta then regain his breath. "Don't worry about those two. It's about Phoebus! She kidnapped me and the kid; hoping that she'll marry him. But that's not shocking part! It's Louise! She's Hana's mother and she wasn't happy to see her at all!" Muta said.

Baron's eyes were wide shocked. Haru stared at Baron. "Your old fiance'?" She asked. Baron nodded. "But...I thought-" "She put a spell on the kid! She was very pale and she was cold as ice! I don't know if she can survive!" Muta said. Baron raised his hand up. "It's okay, Muta. Hana's fine now. She had regain her health." Baron said.

"Miss Hana asked us to come because she wanted to make sure you hear our side of the story." Natoru said. Baron nodded and motioned him to tell their side of the story.

Hana started to wake up in a room. She looked beside her and saw Natori curled up next to her head. He wasn't wearing the robe, making him look like a regular cat. He looked better without the glasses. She then saw Natoru, curled up on Hana's chest. Hana sat up. She saw that she was at the Gikkingen's manor. Hana sat up, and got out of bed. It was hard for her to walk. She opened the door and bumped into someone. She looked up and saw Auron; about to check on her.

Auron felt Hana jump at him, her arms wrapped around his neck tightly. He took a couple steps back, but then balanced himself as he returned the tight embrace. Hana was crying on his shoulder. Auron sat her feet down so they can touch the ground. She was clentching onto his jacket, her face buried into his shoulder. Auron could only tighten the embrace slightly.

Hana pulled away and stared at Hana, making sure she wasn't dreaming. Auron smiled and gave her a soft kiss. Hana didn't hesitate to kiss him back. He his arms slithered around her waist.

Hana then felt herself being lifted. Auron swept her off of her feet; carrying her. "My dad wanted to see you. It's an urgent matter." Auron explained. Hana nodded and rest her head against his shoulder.

Ch.8 up soon


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters in "The Cats Return", I only own my character Hana. There will be some twists in this story, but that's just because I want to try something new this time. Without a further more, let thy story begin!

The Cats Return

Another Night, Another Dream

Chapter 8: Dead and Gone/Stars and Wishes

Baron saw Hana being carried by Auron in his arms. He smiled warmly. "Glad to see that you are okay, miss Hana." Baron said as he got up from his seat. Auron managed to put Hana to her feet, helping her stand up. He wasn't wearing his jacket or his top hat, revealing his crimson red vest and navy bow tie.

Hana then realized what Baron wanted to talk about.

"...it's about my mom...isn't it..." She asked, feeling the tears starting to flow down her cheek.

Baron sighed and nodded. "...so it's true...what my mom said about..." She asked again. Baron sighed and nodded. "...I'm afraid so." Baron said as he gathered Hana into a comforting embrace.

Hana buried her face into his vest, knowing about the truth about her mother. Auron had his head low, his ears folded back; feeling the sorrow of Hana's feeling right now. Baron held her close to him; resting his chin on the top of her head. Baron then leaded her to the couch. Hana then felt something rubbing her ankle. She looked and saw Natori and Natoru; staring at her in concern. She then picked both of them up; stroking their fur.

"...you told Baron, huh?" She asked. They both nodded. Baron wiped the tears away from Hana's eyes with his hankerchief. "They told the truth. You're lucky that they were there to help you out. If they didn't...you would be in a worse condition." Baron said.

"...do you know what spell Louise put on her?" Auron asked as he sits on the other side of Hana. Natori shook his head. "I wasn't familiar with the spell. It was a powerful one though, even my magic couldn't counter it." Natori explained. Hana stared at the necklace Baron gave her.

She then heard a voice. _"It was a Kaiju death spell. When that person got casted on, he or she will die in a slowly, painless death. They would transform into a kaiju and then get killed from the inside."_ Ghidorah explained.

"...Kaiju death spell..."

Baron, Auron and Natori stared at Hana. "What did you say, Miss Hana?" Natoru asked. Hana had a sad look on her face. "...she placed a Kaiju death spell on me. I would die in a slow, painless death. I...would transform into a kaiju...and get killed from the inside..." Hana explained. She felt the tears returning in her eyes.

Auron hugged her tight and yet comfortingly. "...Gh-Ghidorah managed...to counter it...with his magic..." Hana then broke down. Auron rocked her softly, stroking her black hair.

"...I guess she won't be safe if she returns to her house. Miss Hana. Stay here while me, Natori, Natoru, and Toto get your stuff. It looks like you're staying with us for awhile." Baron explained. Hana couldn't answer, so all she did was nodded. Baron gently kissed the top of her head, then took off; with Natori and Natoru tailing behind him.

Auron stared at Hana. "Is...it okay...if we go flying for awhile, Auron? It...usually calms me down..." She asked. Auron smiled and swept Hana off of her feet, holding her close to him.

"...Of course, miss Hana. If that is what you wish to do." Auron said. Hana didn't hesitate to hug him back. She felt warm for the first time in her life. Auron kissed her forehead. "I want to show you something, Hana." Auron said. Hana stared at him. "What is it?" Hana asked. Auron smiled. "Its a suprise..but trust me...you'll love it." Auron whispered.

* * *

Miyuki was high in the sky; with Hana and Auron on her back as the sun sets so the stars could shine brightly in the black sky. Hana stared at the stars. Auron knew what Hana was thinking, then held her hand and squeezed it comfortingly. "...it will be okay." Auron whispered to Hana's ear. Hana smiled and kissed his furry cheek.

Miyuki landed on a hill; where there was no city noises or trees around. Many of the stars were glittering in the sky. It was the most stars Hana seen in her life. "This is where I go where I can think." Auron said. Hana stared at him suprised; forgotten that he was right next to her. He smiled warmly at her. "...if you want to come here again, ask me. My father knows about this and he's fine with it as long as me or anyone is with you." Auron said. Hana smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him close to her.

Auron smiled and returned the embrace. Hana pulled away and stared at Auron. His arms were still around her waist, with her feet off the ground while her arms were still around her neck. He smiled and rest his forehead against hers.

She smiled shyly and blushed a light pink. "...I won't let anything happen to you, Hana. I love you that much...and nothing else matter." Auron said as he closed the distance with a kiss.

She didn't need a moment to return the kiss. She felt herself leaning backwards as Auron leaned foward, deepening the kiss. She felt free; for the first time in her life. She didn't have to stay hidden in her giant shadow no more.

Auron then started to purr in the kiss. She smiled slightly and rest her hands on his shoulders; relaxing her body against his.

* * *

"...you can see Draco the Dragon if you follow the north star to the far right. You see him?" Auron asked. Hana was laying next to Auron; staring at the starry night in the midnight sky. "Yeah, I see him." Hana smiled. "My father told me many stories about the stars; why they are up there." Auron explained.

"There's Leo...he's my star zodiac. Who's your star zodiac, Auron?" Hana asked. Auron smiled. "I think it was Leo as well, Hana." Auron said as he stared at the star zodiac, Leo in the sky. "If you keep looking to the left, you can see Pegasus; and Hydra as well." Auron said. Hana smiled. "You know alot about the constelations." Hana said. Auron smiled. He then took off his jacket and wrapped it around Hana's shoulders, then laid on his back staring at the stars. "My mother and father usually go out around midnight and stare at the stars. It's a...warm and happy feeling. So, I usually come out here on my own; thinking about the future I might have one day. You are actually the first person I shared it with, Hana." Auron said. Hana smiled and laid down on her back next to Auron.

It's been forever since Hana saw this many stars in one night. They were usually blocked by the lights on the street.

Hana gasped. "Look! A shooting star!" Hana said. Auron saw the star shooting across the sky; shining brightly. Auron smiled. "What do you wish for?" Auron asked.

Hana turned to her side; facing Auron. "I wish...for a great family...but I think your family fits it perfectly." Hana said. Auron smiled warmly and held her close. "We will always be a family to you, Hana. My father and mother does think of you as their elder sister...so does Lily." Auron said. Hana then had a question.

"...Auron?" She asked. Auron stared at Hana. "...what made you have feelings towards me?" Hana asked. He smiled and pressed one hand against her warm cheek. "...the reason is that you are not afraid to speak from your heart. You are a nice, funny and will do anything to cheer someone up. You cheered me up many of times, Hana. Many men didn't see in you as a nice girl...but I knew that you have a kind heart within you. I love you just the way you are." Auron then kissed her.

Hana felt a single tear run down her cheek. It was a tear of joy. As she pulled away, she laid her head against the crook of his neck. He smiled and stroked her hair with his gloved hand. He can still feel everything with is glove. He then felt Hana's body feeling heavier. He saw Hana fast asleep. He smiled and picked her up gently; not waking her up.

Auron got on Miyuki's back as he gripped on her feathers while holding Hana. Hana stired into her sleep, but then cuddled closer to Hana. He smiled sadly and kissed her forehead. He stared at the sky as they headed back to the manor. As soon they got to the Manor, Auron gently picked Hana up and carried her inside. He was about to put in the bedroom where Natori and Natoru were resting; but then stopped. Auron stared at Hana. She looked so peaceful as she sleeps in his arms. He then got to his bedroom and laid Hana down on the bed. He soon laid next to her; pulling the covers to their shoulders. He soon drifted to sleep; with one arm around Hana.

* * *

Hana then felt someone stirring in their sleep. Hana opened her eyes and saw Auron struggling in his sleep. Hana started to shake Auron. "Wake up, Auron." Hana said. He wasn't responding. His breathing became faster. Hana then shook him harder. "Auron!" Hana yelled. Auron then jolted up, breathing fast and held his hand to his heart. Hana rest her hand on his shoulder. He gasped lightly; staring at Hana. "You okay, Auron?" She asked.

Auron wrapped his arms around her shoulders; hugging her tightly. Hana was confused. "Auron?" She asked. She then felt him shaking slightly. Hana then wrapped her arms around him, rubbing his back slightly. "...it's okay...it's okay." Hana whispered. They stay in that position for awhile. Auron then pulled away slightly, staring at Hana.

Hana rest her forehead against his, holding his hands into hers. "...you know that I'm here for you, Auron." Hana said. Auron smiled and kissed her softly. "Sorry if I woke you up. Go ahead and go back to sleep. I'll drift back to sleep soon." Auron said. Hana shook his hand. "...do you want to talk about your dream? It might make you feel better." Hana offered.

He smiled and laid back down, with one arm around Hana's shoulder. "It...was a incident that happened years ago." Auron said. Hana stared at him. "What happened?" Hana asked. He sighed. "...I used to date a girl name Chikira. She was a nice girl and everything. One day...she saw me in my cat form. The next thing I knew...they chased me to a cliff that had the ocean roaring down below. Before I tried to escape...the cliff collapsed...sending me and Chikira down to the ocean. I survived...but..." Hana rubbed his hand to comfort him. "...everyone thought that I murdered Chikira. So...I used a memory suppresion on everyone in town...forgeting about me and my family. That's why my family wanted to be secluded from population. I don't want to repeat the same mistake again." Auron felt a single tear down his furry cheek.

"...you were afraid that it might happened again if I knew as well..." Hana whispered. Auron nodded. She smiled sadly and shook her head. "You know that I accept you as you are, Auron. I don't care if you are a cat creation or not...I love you, Auron Jenson von Gikkingen." Hana whispered. She then closed the distance with a kiss. Auron smiled and returned the kiss with passion.

He pulled away and smiled sadly at Auron. "...how can someone like your mother hurt a sweet innocent girl like you?" Auron asked. Hana blushed slightly. Auron lets Hana rest her head against his shoulder; one of her hand resting on his chest. He had his arm wrapped around Hana's shoulder. She then closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep. Auron closed his eyes and smiled; glad to have someone like Hana by his side.

Ch. 9 up soon


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters in "The Cats Return", I only own my character Hana. There will be some twists in this story, but that's just because I want to try something new this time. Without a further more, let thy story begin!

The Cats Return

Another Night, Another Dream

Chapter 9: Remember/A Trip to the Cat Kingdom

Hana heard something dripping on the bedroom window. She opened her eyes and saw it raining out. She shifted a little, making herself more comfortable. Someon started to rub her back soothingly. She looked up and saw Auron, smiling gently at her. She smiled back.

Hana came downstairs to the kitchen with Auron. She saw Natori and Natoru already up. "Good morning, miss Hana!" Natoru said. Hana smiled and bowed. "Morning Natoru, Morning Natori." Hana said. Natori smiled.

Hana sat down and stared at the book. "Kaiju's History." The title said. "Is something wrong, Hana?" Natori asked. Hana stared at him confused but shook his head. "I know that Kaiser has a history in here somewhere...but I just don't know where. None of the books in the school library has any info on him at all. I wonder-ah! Here it is!" Hana turned to the page.

_Kaiser King Ghidorah _

_This monstrous three headed kaiju dragon was the most dangerous monster in Japan during the nuclear bomb wars in the 1950's. His scales were gold and had crimson red eyes. He had monstrous three heads and his had magnificent bat-like wings. His uses static electricity as his fiery breath and has the powers to consume other monster's energy and life force. They say that he has magnificient power that anyone; even theives would like to get their hands on. Once every thousand of years; one human will have Ghidorah's power and use it on their own will. Only the one that has a pure heart can control his full power. Many of the human races tried to control it; but it only ends up being consumed by his power. _

_King Ghidorah once had powers from two guardians. The goddess of peace, Mothra and the earth guardian, Baragon. When an meteor tried to crash into Japan, the king of the monsters, Godzilla or Gojira, sacrificed his powers to King Ghidorah and Ghidorah was killed from saving Japan and the human race. His soul still lives on once he enters the human body that is right enough to have control of his power. _

Then in the middle of the page, was a picture of King Ghidorah.

She closed the book and sighed. Natoru and Natori stared at Hana. "So, you have the Kaiju's power? Is that a good thing?" Natoru asked. Hana sat up and rubbed her head in frustration. "I don't know, Natoru...I don't know if I'm happy or scared. Sure, having Kaiju's powers is a good thing, but...what will happen if...I hurt..." She was trailed off. Auron rubbed her back in soothing circles. He knew what Hana was trying to say. She didn't want to hurt Auron or his family.

She was then trailed off by someone hugging her from behind. She looked and it was Lily. "We can never hate you, Hana-chan! Mommy and Daddy loves you too much for you to think about that." Lily said. Hana stares at her suprised.

"She has a point, miss Hana."

Hana looked up and saw Baron with Haru. "Even if you have powers of a kaiju, we will still care about you." Baron said with a gentle smile. Hana smiled back as a single tear ran down her cheek. Haru gave her a light embrace. She thinks of them as her family now. Hana returned the embrace as Baron hugged both Haru and Hana.

Auron smiled sadly when his parents pulled away from Hana as he walked up to Hana and embrace her. She felt the tears running down her cheek as she squeezes him back. "...thank you." She whispered.

Just then, a blue portal opened up. Hana then saw that familiar purple fur and mismatched eyes. Hana gripped on Auron's sleeve protectively. Aruon saw and smiled. "It's okay, Hana. It's just Lune. He's nothing like his father." Auron said. Lune bowed.

"My apologies about my father, Miss Hana. It's hard to keep him under control." Lune said. Hana loosened her grip. "...no offense, your higness, but your father is a pervert." Hana said. Lune bowed. "I understand what you mean. By the way, you don't have to call me that. You can just called me Lune." He said with a gentle smile. Hana nodded.

"Well, Lune?" Baron asked. Lune sighed. "I tried to find father and Louise, but I can't find them anywhere. I was hoping that you and the others can help me." Lune asked. Baron smiled. "Of course, your majesty." He said while bowing.

"...Can I come?"

Baron stared at Hana suprised. "...I want to help." She asked. She didn't want to sit back while the Gikkingens do all of the work. Baron sighed saldy and gathered into a hug. "...I know how you feel, Hana. If you want to come...then you can. I won't stop you." Baron whispered. Hana smiled and tighten the hug.

Lune made a portal. "Is everyone ready?" He asked. They all nodded.

* * *

Hana was gripping onto Auron as they landed in the soft grass of the Cat Kingdom. Lily stayed behind with Miyuki and Toto at the manor. Auron looked around. "Okay...if I was Phoebus and Louise...where will I go?" Haru asked herself. Hana then got that glowing feeling inside of her. "...Ghidorah?" She whispered. The spirit warmed her.

_"...the tower..."_ He whispered.

Hana looked up and saw the old tower that looked torn down from something. "Lune? What's that?" She asked. Lune looked and sighed. "That use to be the portal to the Human Kingdom. When Haru was here one time and she needed to escape with Bureau, father blew up the tower with explosives so that she couldn't escape." Lune explained.

Haru shuddered from the memory. Hana's mind then clicked. "...the tower. They're in the tower!" She finally said. Auron smirked. "Good work, Hana. Lune, did you happen to check the tower?" He asked. Lune then was suprised. "...that place is the only one that I didn't look." He said.

They rushed to the top of the broken tower, since most of the maze was destroyed. Hana had difficulty, trying to find her footing from the wreckage. She felt herself being lifted. Auron carried her through the wrecked maze. They finally made it to the tower.

There in the middle was Louise and Phoebus, glaring at them. Some black cat guards were protecting them from the Gikkingens. Hana shivered slightly; making Auron hold her closer to him. He knew that Hana was scared of Louise now. Louise smirked. "Ah, Baron. It's been awhile." She said. Baron can only glare at her. Phoebus then saw Haru, in the arms of Baron.

"Haru! So nice to see you again, babe!" He said. Haru went closer to Baron as he wrapped one arm around Haru. "...she no longer yours, Phoebus. Haru married me years ago so she is out of your reach. Including you, Louise." Baron said. Louise glared at Baron, then Auron. Auron didn't put Hana down as Hana wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"...who is he?" She hissed. Hana smiled warmly at Auron. "...this is Auron Jenson von Gikkingen...he's my...boyfriend." Hana said. Auron smiled warmly and nuzzled her cheek. Louise glared at Auron. "...get away from my daughter." She hissed.

Auron glared at her as his icy blue eyes tensed with anger. "...you have no orders to Hana anymore. Not after from what you did through out the years." Auron said. He gently let Hana's feet touch the ground as he set her down the ground. He had one arm wrapped around her.

"Do you realized who he is!?" Louise asked. Hana stared at Auron. "Yes. But I accept him just the way his is. I still don't understand why you left Baron. He's a true gentleman and you broke his heart when he found out that you were still alive but married someone else. Now I'm glad that I got the chance to understand what he went through. He's kind, sweet and willing to protect the ones he loves and you left him for another man. I'm dissapointed at you, mom." Hana said. Baron smiled sadly at Hana and stroked the top of her head.

"...thank you, Hana. That means alot." He whispered. Hana smiled sadly.

"Get over here, Hana." Louise ordered. Hana held onto Auron tighter. "..you know...I don't think of you as my mom anymore." Hana said. Louise stared at her shocked. "...the Gikkingens are my real family from the start. They were there when I needed them. All you ever did was disappeared most of the time." Hana said.

Auron then noticed that Hana was tensing up.

**"...you are right about one thing, Hana. The Gikkingens are good family and I give them props for that."**A mysterious voice said. Auron stared at Hana suprised as her eyes changed to a crimson red.

**"You care about them that much. They never seem to harm you so I, Kaiser King Ghidorah, will defend them with my life." **Ghidora said. Most of the guards gasped.

"Ghidorah?"

"King Ghidorah?"

"...you mean _the_ Kaiser King Ghidorah?"

Louise gave an icy glare at Hana. "...I thought I sealed you, you over-grown lizard!" She said. Ghidora smirked. **"Yes...you did. But under one thing that allows me to be free. Me and my master must agree upon one thing...and that is to make sure you don't harm anyone for the rest of the days you live."** Ghidorah said.

Golden wings sprouted from Hana's back. Auron was about to stop Ghidorah, but she pressed her hand against his chest gently. One eye glowed blue. "...don't worry, Auron. Me and Ghidorah know what we are doing...just trust me." Hana whispered. Auron sighed and then kissed her cheek. "...just be careful." He said. Hana smirked. **"Don't worry, Auron. I'll protect Hana with my life." **Ghidorah said.

Soon, his wings spreaded; making the light flash into the room. Everyone covered her eyes. Soon, the flash was gone. When Auron opened his eyes and his eyes went wide with shock.

In the middle of the room was King Ghidorah, finally released from his cage. He let out a roar, then glared at Louise. She threw magic at him, but it had no effect. He smirked. **"Nice try, Louise...but it will take more than simple death magic to take me down. You are forgetting that you're dealing with a Kaiju." **Ghidorah said. He lets out a lightning attack; aiming at Louise.

When she got hit, she felt her magic flowin out of her. "What did you..." She asked as she tried to do magic. He growled. **"I took your powers away. You were over abbusing your powers and don't need magic anymore. Hmmm...what to do with you...?" **He hummed in thought. He looked to Baron. **"...if you want me to stop what I'm going to do, Baron...then go on ahead. I won't protest against you." **Ghidorah said. Baron stared at him suprised, since Ghidorah was thinking about Baron's opinion. "...I just want to make sure she and Phoebus don't harm me, my family or anyone else...more importantly...not to harm Hana anymore." He said.

He was then suprised when Ghidorah was nuzzling him gently and softly. He slowly stroked his scales. One eyes turned blue. "...are you sure, Baron?" Hana asked. He smiled gently. "...I'm sure, Hana. Do what you and Ghidorah need to do." Baron said. She smiled and nuzzled him one more time. Her eyes turned back to red.

**"...I should kill you both...however...my master protested about that...so I will send you both into a land in solitary confinedment. You will never bother a single soul again as long as you both shall live. Lune, do you have any protest about this decision? Hana making sure that I ask you first." **Ghidorah said. Phoebus stares at Lune with hopeful eyes.

"...no, I don't have any protest." Lune said.

Ghidorah smirked and spreaded his wings and let the magic swirled around Phoebus and Louise. After the light vanished, Louise and Phoebus were gone. Ghidorah then roared in victory; knowing that his master will not be harmed again. He turned to see Auron. He smiled warmly at him as we guided his three heads towards Auron.

**"...you're a good kid, Auron. However...if you break Hana's heart...I break you. Deal?" **He asked. Auron smirked and stroked the middle head. "...you have my word. I won't harm Hana and have no intention to break your trust." Auron said. He smiled and slowly nuzzled Auron. He then pulled away. **"If you ever need me...just give a shout and I will aid you whenever I can." **Ghidorah said.

Soon, he vanished; making Hana transform back. She fell into the arms of Auron. He gently sat down as he held her upper half. She slowly opened her eyes. She stared at Auron. "...is it over?" She asked.

Auron smiled sadly and held her close. "Yes, Hana...it's over." He whispered. She gently hugged him tightly. "...can we go home, now? I feel really dizzy right now." Hana asked Baron as Auron lifted Hana up. He smiled. "Of course, Hana." Baron said.

Soon, they were back at the manor. Lune said that he and Yuki will give Hana their regards for helping them. Baron stares at Hana as Auron sets her down on the bed. "Auron...can I talk to Hana in private, please?" He asked. Auron nodded. "Yes father." He said. Before he left, Auron kissed her and then left the room.

Hana stares at Baron as they were alone in the room. "...do you know which island that Ghidorah sent them?" Baron asked. Hana thought for awhile. "...it's an isolated island at the middle of the Pacific Ocean. I don't think they will bother anyone." Hana said. Baron smiled and stroked her hair.

"Hana?" He asked.

"...yes, Baron?" She asked.

He smiled sadly. "...do you want to live here with me and everyone else?" He asked. Hana stares at him suprised, but then smiled sadly as a single tear of joy runs down her cheek. She propped herself up so she can wrap her arms around his neck; hugging him tightly.

He smiled as he returned the hug; stroking her hair softly. "...thank you, Baron..." She whispered as she tighten the hug. He eventually pulled away; staring at Hana.

"Get some sleep, Hana. You deserve it." Baron said. Hana smiled and laid back down and fell asleep. He stroked her hair once more before taking his leave.

* * *

Hana wakes up to see Auron smiling sadly at her. She smiled at him as she sat up. "How do you feel, Hana?" He asked.

Hana smiled. "I feel better, now that I don't see everything spinning." Hana said. Auron chuckled. She then noticed that he was nervous about something. "Is something wrong, Auron?" She asked.

He smiled. "Care to come with me to the starry fields, Hana?" He asked. Hana smiled and took his offered hand.

Soon, Auron and Hana were out in the field where they gaze at the sky. She smiled as she stares at the beautiful starry sky. "I always love coming here." Hana said. He smiled.

She then noticed that he was down on one kneek. She stared at him shocked. "...Auron?"

He smiled sadly. "Hana...I always loved you eversince we first met at that forest. You are kind, funny and willing to make anyone happy. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I will not break my promise to Ghidorah and I was thinking..." He then pulled out a box that had a silver diamond ring.

"...Hana? Will you marry me?"

Tears of joy were rolling down Hana's cheek. He smiled sadly as he slip the ring onto her finger. When he stood up, Hana jump into his arms. He hugged her tightly as Hana had her arms wrapped around his neck; her feet were off the ground. He rocked her slightly. He pulled away, staring at Hana.

"Yes. I will marry you, Auron. I love you." She whispered. He smiled as he closed the distance with a gentle and passionate kiss. Hana was returning the kiss. They were laying down in the fields. Hana was laying on top of Auron as he laid his back down against the grassy fields. She smiled sadly as she kissed him again. She then felt something weird about herself.

She looked and saw her hands had pads and light black fur on her arms. Auron smiled sadly. "That was part of the family line. If one of us asked to marry a human, they become a creation as well. Don't worry, I'll ask father to make another amulet for you." He said. Hana smiled sadly and snuggled against Auron. She purred softly as Auron purred softly with her; making a melody with their purrs.

Hana was now happy...and so was Auron.

* * *

Ch. 10 Up soon


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters in "The Cats Return", I only own my character Hana. There will be some twists in this story, but that's just because I want to try something new this time. Without a further more, let thy story begin!

The Cats Return

Another Night, Another Dream

Chapter 10: Happily Ever After 

* * *

Hana was graduating high school as she accepted her diploma. Hana looked around the crowed; trying to find her friends and family. Her sapphire blue amulet was glowing in the sunlight.

Hana tried to find them. She then noticed a tall fat brown haired man; standing above the crowd.

"Wow...I thought I couldn't find them, but Muta helped." Hana whispered to herself.

She managed to run towards them and jumped into the arms of her new father in law. He smiled and stroked her silky black hair. "Hey, Hana." Baron whispered. She smiled. "...hey, 'dad'." Hana said. He smiled and tightened the hug. Haru, her new mother in law was smiling brightly at her. Lily ran up to Hana and hugged her.

When Hana was done hugging Lily, she felt arms wrapped around her from behind. She smiled and hugged the arms. "...hey, Auron." She said. He smiled. "...hello, love." He said as he kissed her cheek. Just then, one photographer came.

"Care for a family photo?" He asked.

Muta was standning next to Baron as he wrapped on arm around Haru. Toto and Miyuki had their arms wrapped around each other. Auron had his arms wrapped around Hana from behind; resting his chin on the top of her head. Lily was in Baron's arms. Natori and Natoru was standing next to Hana.

Hana smiled. "I'm glad that you knocked me down that day, Muta." She said. Muta stared at her shocked. "You are?" He asked. Hana smiled. "...if you didn't, I wouldn't have met Auron and everyone else. So I guess I should thank you for that." Hana said.

Toto gasped. "...no wonder she had that big bump on her head." Toto said. Muta glared at her. "I said it was an accident, you big chicken!" He said. Toto sighed. "Can't you do better than that, fish-breath?"

"You know what!?" They then ran out of the school grounds, chasing each other. Hana laughed. "Well...one thing will never change." Hana said. Baron stares at them. "It be a strange thing if it did." Baron said.

Hana stares at Auron and smiled warmly. He smiled back and hugged her once more. Hana knew that everything was fine now. Auron then softly gave her a kiss. She then felt herself being lifted. Auron was carrying her. Hana smiled and wrapped one arm around his neck; the other stroking her hair.

He smiled. "Well, now that we've graduated, we can focus on the wedding. We better start sending invitations." Auron said. Hana then figured out something. "I need to ask Ghidorah about something for one certain invitation. But I think he'll understand why." Hana said. Aruon smiled and hugged her.

"If that's what you need to do, then you can go on ahead." He said. Hana smiled and kissed him once more.

* * *

"Your majesty, you have mail." One cat guard said. Lune took it. "..it's from Hana, Yuki." He said. Yuki stares at the letter. "Read it." She said as excitement was in her voice.

Lune smiled and opened the letter.

_"Dear Lune and Yuki. _

_You are here by invited to the wedding of Hana Tsushiyota and Auron Jenson von Gikkingen on-' _Hana's getting married!" He said. Yuki smiled and stared at the picture.

Auron was carrying Hana bridal style in his arms in his black tuxedo. Hana had her arms wrapped around Hana's neck as she was wearing a silky wedding gown. They both had happy faces. Baron and Haru were in the back ground as Lily threw flowers in the air, since she was the flower girl. Auron's eyes were glowing with life this time, since he was very lucky to have Hana.

"...I'm glad for them." Yuki said. Lune smiled and kissed her cheek. "It's been forever since I saw Auron smiled like that. I think she's lucky to marry someone like Hana. She's a very sweet girl." Lune said while smiling sadly.

"Should we call Phoebus about the news and Louise?" Yuki asked. Lune grinned. "I think we should wait until later...I don't want them spoiling the wedding-" Something fell out of the envelope.

It was a golden scale, with a little note next to it.

_"This scale will protect you and your people, Lune. Ghidorah wanted me to give this to you. See you at the wedding._

_~Hana Tsushiyota von Gikkingen _

Lune smiled and stroked the scale. It glowed with light and then fadded.

He knew what Hana was thinking. But he knows that both Ghidorah and the Gikkingens will watch over her and protect her...

Including her new husband, Auron.

Few days later...

"...do you take Hana Tsushiyota as your lovely wedded wife?" Natori asked; being the preist of the Cat Kingdom.

"I do." He vowed.

"Hana? Do you take Auron Jenson von Gikkingen as your lovely wedded husband?" He asked. Hana smiled.

"...I do." Hana whispered. Natori smiled.

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." He said. Auron smiled and stroked her cheek. Hana then wrapped her arms around his neck. He then closed the distance with a gentle passionate kiss. He slid his arms around her waist as she returned the kiss. Everyone was applauding.

Baron and Haur were in each other's arms whiel Toto and Miyuki were nuzzling each other.

Hana pulled away and rest her forehead against Auron's. He smiled warmly and purred softly.

Nothing could break them now, and they were glad about it.

* * *

Its finally done! I want to thank everyone that followed this story for supporting me to finish it. Now, I can focus on the others. There will be more "The Cat Returns" stories coming up right ahead.

Until then

BlackDragon157! ^^


End file.
